On My Own
by GPRox
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras fall in love during the barricades, it's hard for both of them because neither can believe that it's happening, but since Enjolras decided to save her, it was meant to be. Each chapter ends with some of the lyrics from On My Own the song and they go in order so it's like the song but in chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second Eponine/Enjolras fanfiction and it was written after I read the book, so yeah I hope you guys like it! Oh, each chapter ends with the lyrics to On My Own, it ends with some of them and it goes in order so yeah it's like the song broken up into chapters! ENJoy!  
**

**On My Own**

There's a light rain as usual this time of year. It's cold, but I'm used to it now, a decade in the rain gets one used to it, so now every pour is just a little fall of rain. Sighing, I walked down the streets by myself looking for him- Marius Pontmercy.

He's the one. I'd do anything for him, take a bullet, starve, possibly even go to the docks if it meant that at the end of the day I could have him. Right now, we were only just friends, but I felt that someday we could be more.

When I first met him, I knew that he was going to lead me somewhere. But now, I realize that he's led me to love. A love I've never known before… I used to know love, a fatherly love and a motherly love my parents used to feel for me, but since we lost the inn, there's no love in our poor old house anymore. Now there is pain.

Thankfully, Marius lives only next door, so when I've had enough of my life with my horrible family, I know I have a happy, loving place to seek refuge and that he is all my own. Usually, when looking for him, I'd look in the ABC Café, so that is where I was heading.

Marius didn't spend all his time with them, but he had a friend in Les Amis, Courfeyrac, so he'd attend some of their meetings, and when he did I would too. Quickly and quietly, I wandered the streets towards Le ABC Café so that I wouldn't be noticed, however my bare feet made a slapping noise on the wet pavement that I was always aware of. When I reached the café, I hurried inside. There was always the smell of warm food and friends in here, and though I sometimes didn't buy anything, the owner welcomed me here as if it were my home.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hucheloup," I smiled.

"Bonjour, Eponine. Today there is not a meeting, however, I believe that some of _your friends_, are up there," M. Hucheloup said, then chuckled at his little joke.

"Yes, I'll go see _moi amis_ right now," I grinned.

So, I passed M. Hucheloup and hurried up the steps two at a time, nearly slipping because my feet were still a bit wet from the outside. When I reached the top, I saw Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac standing with their heads together around a table, the leaders of Les Amis. I approached them and saw them gesturing towards a map that was on the table.

"Bonjour, Monsieurs, would any of you mind telling me-"

"Where Monsieur Marius is?" Courfeyrac interrupted, turning to look at me.

All three men stopped what they were doing and spared me their glances of pity. It felt like all Les Amis knew that I liked Marius, but I hoped that I wasn't too obvious…

"Oui," I blushed.

"Not here," Enjolras grumbled, seeming eager to get rid of me so that they could get back to work.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, looking at the map of Paris.

"Maps of the city, we're looking for the areas of Paris where poverty strikes the most," Courfeyrac announced.

"Ah," I nodded, and walked up to them. A pen on the table was dripping ink and ruining the map, so I picked it up and watched them.

"Madamoiselle, we don't require your help, please don't let us waste your time by boring you with-" Enjolras started.

"Ever the polite one, man of marble, but I can see through your polite attempt at trying to get rid of me, and I'll go, but here," I said, and I threw the pen at a point on the map-it hit right where I wanted it to, "That's where poverty is striking badly, take it frome a _gamine_."

"Merci," Combeferre said, and I smiled at them before making my way back down the stairs.

On my way down, I looked back up at them once more and wished that I could be a part of something like that, but I had things to do, people to take care of, and so I couldn't just overthrow a king now could I?

"He down there?" Monsieur Hucheloup asked when I passed his counter.

"No, he wasn't," I sighed, "I'll be on my way… see you later."

"Abientot," Monsieur Hucheloup waved as I walked out.

And now, I had to look out for Marius, all _on my own._

_**Bonjour- Hello**_

_**Oui-Yes**_

_**Abientot- Goodbye**_

_**Moi amis- my friends**_


	2. Chapter 2 Pretending He's Besides Me

**A/N: First and foremost: THANK YOU! Thanks so much for following and favoriting and reviewing! Merci, merci, merci! VIVE LE FRANCE!**

**Pretending He's Besides me**

At last I found Marius when I had given up and went back to my apartment. By that time, it had stopped raining and a bit of the sun was shining down on us. There he was, with his apartment door open; he was probably late for something again. With my smile reappeared, I marched up to the door and leaned on the doorway to see him running about his apartment madly grabbing books and sending papers flying.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Marius," I said.

"Bonjour Eponine," Marius said.

"Late again?" I grinned.

"Late again," Marius nodded, as he passed me.

He hurried out of his apartment, closing the door behind him and he dropped a couple of books which I picked up. I followed him downstairs, and when we were outside, I crashed into him because he had suddenly stopped at the doorway.

"Monsieur-" I started, but then I looked across the street too.

Marius was gazing at a girl, with long blonde hair in a pony tail, a beautiful big hat, and a pretty, clean dress. She gazed back at him, and I felt anguish to see him smiling at her… what was going on? Quick as she came, the girl was gone and pulled away by her grandfather. Marius gasped and started to cross the street just as a carriage flew by, but I held him back.

"Merci, 'Ponine," Marius sighed as the carriage passed and the driver yelled a curse at him.

"De rein, Marius, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Marius begged.

"Anything Monsieur," I said.

"Call me Marius," he said.

His favor from me was to have me call him Marius? That was an honor, hardly a favor!

"Of cour-"

"We're friends aren't we," he continued, "and please, please 'Ponine, find out where she lives," Marius begged.

Oh. My heart turned to stone, and my chest tightened until it crushed my heart, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I tried my best to hide them.

"Who?" I whispered, playing the fool.

"That girl, you saw her, didn't you?" Marius asked.

No. "Yes," I nodded.

"Please, 'Ponine, for me?" Marius asked.

"Fine," I murmured.

"Merci 'Ponine!" Marius cried, and his lips pressed to my cheek, then he took the books from my hand and was on his way down the street towards our right.

Smiling, I touched where he kissed me, and pressed the hand to my heart. Now it was time to find this girl, where she lived… where this wretch lived… And, though it was a fool's job, I ran in the direction of where I saw this girl.

About half a block down, I caught up to her, her grandfather was showing her a seashell, but she paid no attention. She almost gazed at _me_, wait, was she gazing at me? I hid behind some dresses, and she and her father continued on ahead.

At a distance, I followed them, they were giving money to the poor and such, until they reached their home; it was a bit away from town, and a garden was in front so that the house was hardly visible. At the gate, the grandfather let the girl go in and he turned to me.

"What is your business?" he asked.

Oh no, I'd been seen… better play the poor gaminepart…

"I, um, I saw you give money to some people back there, and well, my mother is sick, and I was wondering if you had a _sou_ to spare," I said softly.

"Of course, Madamoiselle," he said, and I saw pity in his eyes as he handed me a five franc piece.

"Merci, Monsieur," I whispered.

"Best of luck to you," he said.

"And to you as well," I smiled.

The gate closed in front me, and I ran as fast as I could back to the apartment. There wasn't a moment to lose, the faster I reached Marius, the more pleased he'd be with me, and I loved the way that his eyes lit up when he was pleased.

When I reached the apartment door, the door to my apartment was opened… What was wrong? I walked in cautiously, and looked around, to my horror Inspector Javert was standing opposite of me, and he glared at me, I didn't even have time to run before he hurried and shut the door behind me.

"Eponine Thernardier?" he inquiered.

"Oui," I murmured.

"You're under arrest for keeping a criminal in your home," Javert said.

"No! he's my father, I lived with him-" I started.

"Yet you did not turn him in, and that makes you equally as guilty," Javert said.

"Please, don't-" I stammered.

"Protesting will only keep you in prison for longer," he sighed.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I raised my arms in front of me for him to chain me. He led me down to the carriage where I was thrown in the back. To my dismay, I noticed Azelma was there too, she gaped at me with big teary eyes. The carriage started and we were tossled around, shaking from the carriage and from our sobs.

"We're gong to die in prison, aren't we?" Azelma sobbed.

"Azelma, we will get out of this," I promised.

My hands gripped my dress as I thought about what to do… we couldn't jump out of the carriage now, not in shackles, and it was moving too fast… first things first, we'd need to get out of these shackles, but how? Azelma's sniffles forced me to look at her, and I saw her hair in a bun…

"Turn around," I ordered.

Azelma turned around, and I grabed the pin she always had in her bun out, then took off her shackles first. The carriage slowed to a stop-too late for me to unshackle myself- and I quickly opened the back door and shoved her out.

"Run! I'll meet you later!" I hissed.

Nodding, my little sister ran away from the carriage, I heard Javert shout, and I tried as fast as I could to pick my shackles, but Javert was at the door and caught me with the pin in the key hole.

"You're going to regret doing that," he snarled.

Some of his men yanked me out, and I tried to fight them off in vain. They dragged me into the jail and dropped me in a cell which they locked. Now I was stuck in a cell pin less. The jail was dark and the windows were small. It took me a while to get adjusted to the light, and then I leaned against a wall and began sobbing.

What if I was sent to the galleys? Or executed? This was all my father's fault! I hope he was arrested, but I was stuck here in the darkness with the guards upstairs guarding me. As I rested my head against the wall, I was _pretending he's beside me._


	3. Chapter 3 All Alone

**A/N: Merci! Thanks soo much for all the WONDERFUL reviews, they mean the WORLD to me! Thanks to: .9 Smiles1998 and ThatGirlIntheBack. You guys ROCK! Thanks for all those who followed and favorited, and thanks to YOU for reading! Hahaha, that felt cheesey. ENJoy! : ) This is honestly the best response to a story I've gotten, I'm so happy and feel so encouraged! Typically, I only post one chap per week, but I can't let you guys down! Merci!  
**

**All alone**

The prison was dark and little light came in. The rest of my day was spent waiting in the cell where I was trapped. At night, I felt about the floor for something, any tool I could use, but stopped searching when I touched something furry.

"Is there anyone else in here?" I called.

My voice echoed of the dark walls that were somewhere, and I had no reply. It was only me locked in this dark section of the jail, thankfully.

When night came, I was terrified because not only could I see nothing, but I heard voices coming from outside hopefully, but to a nineteen year old girl in the dark, it sounded like the whispers of phantoms. At one point, I was pluging my ears and sobbing on the floor in terror.

Most the night I spent awake, and when a little light shone through the tiny window, I felt calmer and eventually dozed off to sleep. When I woke up there was a cup of water in my cell and a bowl of gross-looking soup. I ate the soup in a second, and my hypothesis was correct; the soup indeed was gruesome, and then I drank the water which tasted horrible too.

Why hadn't anybody come to get me? Was my father in jail too? Was Javert just going to leave me here, or was he deciding what to do with me? or had he just forgotten about me? All these questions worried me, and I sat about for another half a day wondering if anyone anywhere could hear me. At midday someone brought me another meal of gross soup and water.

"What are they going to do with me?" I shouted, but the woman just left quickly and didn't say a word to me; that was never a goo sign.

Silently, I sat on the floor sniffling, I was stuck here _all alone._


	4. Chapter 4 I Walk With Him till Morning

**A/N: Heeeey, emma. mg .9 Here he is! Merci to: Smiles 1998, ThatGirlIntheBack, Guest, and emma. mg .9 for reviewing. Also, thanks for following/favoriting. Enjolras FINALLY comes in this chapter, so yaay! It's kind of long, so I might take another day off to relax from writing all this. Hahaha, hope you like it!  
**

**I Walk With Him till Morning**

At night again, the door to the jail opened again. They probably came to take me away; my dinner had already been delivered, but in came too people, one person clearly struggling. The cell next to mines was opened, and one of the men was thrust in, and then locked in, and the guard left. The light was hardly helping, but I could make out a red coat… blonde curls…

"Enjolras?" I gasped once the guard had shut the door behind him.

"Who's there?" his voice cried and he scooted away from my voice.

"Over here, to your right, it's Eponine!" I hissed.

There was a scuffling noise to my right, as he got up, and his footsteps hurried towards me, and there was barely enough light for me to see him. When he sat down, he leaned forward and so did I and our faces were inches away and the only thing that separated us were those bars, but at the time we weren't thinking about the closeness.

"What are you in here for?" I demanded.

"Rally gone wrong," he muttered.

My eyes searched his body; when rallies went bad, people got hurt. His right pant leg was torn, and I saw some blood beginning to seep out.

"Oh, you're bleeding," I cried.

"Yeah, that's what people do when some police officers throw knives at them," Enjolras sighed, and then he asked, "Why are you in here?"

"They… they caught my dad. I was fetching something for Marius and when I came back, I got arrested," I muttered.

"How's your sister?" Enjolras asked, leaning back in a relaxing way so that he was sitting and our faces weren't as close.

"You know about Azelma?"

"Um… I hear, um, things," Enjolras stammered, even in the darkness I could see him turning red.

"Man of marble, blushing?" I grinned, "Don't worry; I don't think you're a creep. I'm a pretty loud person; it's really easy to overhear me blab on about my family."

"Well, how is she?" Enjolras asked.

"She just got away… Javert saw me help her out, so I'm probably going to be stuck in jail for her time as well," I sniffled.

"That's… that's very brave. You didn't tell them your name, did you?" Enjolras asked.

"He already knew," I sighed.

"That's worst. Well, Le Amis has a break out plan for when these kind of things happen," Enjolras explained, "They'll be here for me, we'll take you out too, but you're going to have to go into hiding. Javert thinks I'm Marius Le Fleur."

"Why would you use Marius'-"I hissed?

There was a grunt coming from the door, then I heard someone start to yell, but was cut off. The door opened to reveal Combeferre and Courfeyrac, running towards us with keys.

"Found yourself a jail bird girlfriend?" Courfeyrac teased as he unlocked Enjolras's gate.

"It's just Eponine," Enjolras said.

"Eponine? Goodness, I had half a mind to leave you just to annoy Enjolras, hurry, Combeferre!" Courfeyrac hissed as he tossed the keys to Combeferre.

Quickly, Enjolras got up and ran to the door that Courfeyrac was opening for him. Meanwhile, Combeferre unlocked my gate while I stood up and waited at the door. As soon as my door was open, we were all running to the exit, and we ran down the long hall, and out the main entrance.

Once out, we ran for about half a mile before we slowed down a bit. Panting, we reached the café, but it was closed and locked it was probably ten in the night, so Monsieur Hucheloup was asleep. As we waited to catch our breaths in the darkness, we stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, it's late, just did my illegal deed for the day, so I'll be on my way," Courfeyrac yawned.

"Bon nuite," I said, "And Merci."

"I should be going as well," Combeferre announced.

"I'll see you both in the meeting tomorrow," Enjolras said.

Waving, Courfeyrac and Combeferre ran off leaving Enjolras and I alone in the dark. He looked at me with a pitying glance, and he took off his red coat and handed it to me. Until now, I hadn't even realized that I had been shivering. Awkwardly, I took his coat and we began walking down the block.

"Merci, Monsieur Enjolras," I said.

"De rein, they were going to break me out anyways," Enjolras said.

The silence was unbearable, it was way too awkward! When we passed by an alley, I was too focused on our silence to notice the scuffling noises.

"Eponine?" Montparnasse's voice called out.

My blood ran cold, he sounded angry… Quickly, I grabbed Enjolras's hand and dragged him ahead. We dashed down a wet corner, the stones slick and cold; perfect for slipping on, but I'd had plenty of practice. After a while of running, my side hurt and my feet hurt from hitting the pavement so fast and we Montparnasse was still hot on our trail.

"Damn it, Enjolras, go and get to your flat, I'll take care of him," I whispered.

And by take care of him, I meant I'd give him what he wanted… me. Gulping, I watched Enjolras to see how he'd react and anger and disgust flickered across his face.

"Not a chance," Enjolras said.

Quickly, he picked me up and carried me bag of flour style. Fury was clearly visible on Montparnasse's face to see Enjolras holding me like this, and he yelled at me to get off of him or kick him, but Enjolras turned several corners and next thing I knew we were in the air. I screamed the entire way down and looked up to see he had jumped off a bridge! Not the suicide bridge, please not the suicide bridge… Thankfully, we landed in deep, cool, water; this was the safe bridge, but dumb Montparnasse didn't know that.

"No!" Montparnasse roared, "Eponine, are you alive?!"

His voice was muffled because we were underwater, but if I could hear it all the way down here, who didn't hear it? Movement in the water caught my eyes and I saw Enjolras coming towards me, and going ahead. We'd run out of breath soon. The water wasn't painfully cold, thankfully, but it was cold enough to bring me to my senses, so I kicked towards Enjolras and he poked his head out, so I waited until I was right next to him to pop out.

It was dark here, and I looked up to see that we were under the bridge, and I could still hear Montparnasse screaming curses at Enjolras who "murdered us both". Now, I realized the Enjolras's coat was weighing me down because I would bobble too much and slip underwater, so I pulled off his coat and splashed it to him. The coat had felt so much heavier in the water than it's already heaviness on the land. Sighing, Enjolras took his coat with a frown; it would do us no good in this cold water.

"Thank you so much," I shivered, "Gosh, I thought you brought us to the suicide bridge."

"That's on the other side of town, I can't believe we reached the other side of Paris so quickly," Enjolras muttered.

Once Montparnasse stopped howling, we stayed there for a while waiting. My legs were sore from keeping myself afloat, and my heart was still beating quickly; I was expecting Montparnasse to grab my leg and pull me underwater or to come looking for me, but thankfully he did not.

"Let's float up the river, and then get out," Enjolras suggested.

"Okay," I nodded.

Following his lead, I lay down on the water flat on my back, my head sunk for a minute, but I reached the top again and began back floating away very slowly so my arm movements wouldn't be noticeable from the bridge. I heard Montparnasse yell at the sight of my "body" but we floated away and he lost interest.

"I think it's safe," Enjolras whispered.

My eyes opened and I kicked my legs underwater, keeping my head above water. Carefully, I scanned the area around the river-no sign of Montparnasse, so I followed Enjolras out. If it wasn't cold before, now it was so freezing! Dripping wet, we stood under a tree, hidden as we spoke in whispers. The cold water and the cold breeze made me shiver ten times more, and Enjolras glanced at me with a worried look.

"Merde Eponine, who was that?" Enjolras cried suddenly.

"A friend of my father's, a convict," I admitted.

"I think he thinks you're dead now," Enjolras muttered.

"I think so too," I nodded.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here, we can go back to my flat," Enjolras said, then he turned red and stammered, "If you, perhaps need a place to stay."

Blushing, I realized how weird this was; Man of Marble being nice to me? We hardly spoke, but I could tell that he had a good heart, he always did kind things for others and when someone caught him, he'd blush crazily.

"I think I'll be fine on my own, that's how it's been for years now, I'll figure something out," I said.

Slowly, I started to walk away, and I was shaking of cold and hunger. As I walked away, I lost my balance and toppled into the river again making the loudest splash ever! In an instant, Enjolras was by my side, pulling me out of the cold water and without thinking, we ran hand in hand several blocks away.

"Eponine, you should come with me," Enjolras suggested, "If that man heard that splash, he'll be suspicious and looking around for you."

Quietly, I nodded and let him lead me away. His rough hand let go of mines in a gentle manner and I held my hands together in front of me. We were dripping wet and were possibly going to get sick and after a few minutes of walking, I was tired and let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Tonight has been full of excitement, I'm tired too," Enjolras muttered.

"How far away is your flat?" I yawned.

"A good distance, it's near the ABC Café," Enjolras sighed, "And we're still by the suicide bridge."

"Uhhh, well, this will be fun," I muttered.

And together, we walked to his flat in an awkward silence. That ended up taking up the entire night, so _I walk with him 'till morning._


	5. Chapter 5 Without Him

**Without him**

When we got home, we were still damp. Exhausted, I gave him his coat back which he hung to dry and he let me sleep on the couch although I was wet. I must have slept for an hour or two before I heard him moving about. Yawning, I got up and I turned around to see Enjolras rummaging through his cabinets.

Though I was tired, I'd be fine because I had slept for less time, and Enjolras looked like he was going somewhere. Didn't Enjolras say something about a meeting today to Combeferre and Courfeyrac? I thought meetings at the ABC café were typically at night…

Curiously, I got up and walked towards him, and I realized that my dress was still slightly damp. He turned, hearing my loud feet approach him and nodded a hello which I returned.

"Is there going to be a meeting this early?" I asked, "I thought they were usually at night."

"Non, I have classes right now, then I have to go shopping, I have no food," Enjolras admitted, "Er, except for this pack of biscuits, want one?"

Shaking my head, I refused the very tempting biscuit. Enjolras put it in my hand anyways, and took one from the pack for himself. Absentmindedly, I began gnawing at the biscuit, then I realized that I should suggest to make myself useful; I didn't want to be ungrateful.

"If you want, I'll go shopping for you," I said.

A worried look crossed Enjolras' face making me recall who I was-Eponine Thernardier; a street gamine and a thief. A thick blushed painted itself across my cheeks, and they burned in shame, this was very embarrassing.

"I won't steal," I added softly.

"No, no, I know, you're very trust worthy, Marius has told us," Enjolras said, "But, what if that man recognizes you?"

"Marius! Oh my gosh, I was supposed to meet him and tell him where his love lives!" I cried.

"His love?" Enjolras scoffed, "I thought you loved him."

Blushing, I nodded, "I… I do, but he loves someone else."

"And you're helping him?" Enjolras demanded.

"Oui," I said softly.

"See, this is why I fight! The people cannot stand up for themselves and they need someone to help them!" Enjolras exclaimed, "But that's not my business, is it?"

"You're smart," I nodded, "It is none of your business, however just so you know, I can take care of myself."

"Well, what if the man sees you?" Enjolras asked after a short moment of silence.

"His name is Montparnasse, just so you don't call him that man, and I can take care of that," I said uncertainly.

"How about this, I have a few minutes to spare, I wake up early to do my homework daily, but it's not as important, and I have a feeling you'll go out to find Pontmercy as soon as I leave, so I'll go buy you a pink dress and be back in a few minutes, Montparnasse won't be looking for you in a new dress, and he thinks you're dead," Enjolras explained.

I pondered this for a second, but realized that I didn't have money for a dress and I didn't want some rich boy who pitied me to spend his money on me, so I shook my head, my eyes falling to our feet.

"I don't need your charity, monsieur," I said softly.

"Are you a part of Les Amis?" Enjolras asked randomly.

"I attend some of the meetings, but I don't have a patch… Gavroche is, so I suppose that if you guys needed me I'd help for my brothers sake, but I was never really-"

"So you are pretty much in Les Amis. Think of it as a welcoming gift to our secret society," Enjolras said.

Well, a welcoming gift seemed okay… silently I nodded, and the pleading look in Enjolras' eyes disappeared and he returned to the man of marble. With a curt nod, he excused himself and hurried out.

With him gone, I took this opportunity to look around his flat. The living room was pretty big, with the couch a table, and a desk. The desk looked to be scattered with piles of paper, but I had a feeling that it was an organized mess. The couch where I slept was deep red and brought a lot of attention to it, and there was a dining room table in the back that separated the living room from the kitchen.

The table had enough room for four people, but there were extra chairs next to the walls, so I'm assuming he had some of Les Amis come over here on some occasions. His pantry was nice, but as he said, it was empty except for the pack of biscuits. I was tempted to take one more, but he'd probably need them to have strength for his classes…

Then, I began laughing, he was only a student yet the leader of a possible rebellion. Could he really pull something like that off? Would he really overthrow the king? I doubted it, he was just talking like Gavroche often did.

Gavroche… he was so involved in this. He loved the idea of France as a republic, but I doubted he knew what a republic really meant-heck I hardly did! Still laughing, I noticed another door across from the pantry door. Enjolras' bedroom.

In the back of my mind, I felt that it would be rude to go in, but it's not every day when you get a chance to see what the man of marble hides in his room. After glancing at the door four or five times, I decided that I had at least five minutes and could be in and out quick.

Fast as I could, I opened the door and stepped inside his bedroom, it was very dark, no light came in from the windows which seemed to be barricaded shut. Was he hiding from something? Worried, I stepped out and closed the door-right on time too, because I heard Enjolras climbing up the stairs very loudly.

Quickly, I rushed to the couch and sat down, nervously pushing my hair away from my face to try and look as normal as possible. When he came in, he nodded a hello-his standard greeting and I waved. He tossed the dress to me, and ran to his desk where he gathered his books.

"Late, Monsieur?" I asked.

"Oui, I am late, Madamoiselle," Enjolras muttered.

His reply made me blush-it was almost the exact words I always exchanged with Marius whenever I found him running about his apartment. When he had four books and a few papers and a pen, he marched to the door, opened it and started to go out, but he froze as if he hit an invisible door suddenly remembering that I was there.

"Were you willing to do the shopping?" Enjolras asked.

"Oui," I nodded.

"Here, twenty francs, buy bread, meats, and some fruits, with the rest get whatever else you want," Enjolras said, walking up to me and handing me the money.

Twenty whole francs. Wow, I'd never had this much money at once… well, I might have when I was a child, but I didn't keep track of expenses then. Staring at the money, I weighed it in my hand.

"Oui," I nodded again.

"Sorry to have to send you out on errands," Enjolras said as he hurried out the door.

And he was gone. I put the money on the desk and took this time to look at the dress. The fabric was soft and it looked like an expensive dress. It was light blue and reached my ankles, it had ribbons lacing the neckline and the cuffs, and the bottom of the dress and a pretty bow. I picked it up and noticed something underneath- a matching blue hat and some black beautiful shoes.

Woah. Montparnasse would never look for me in these clothes. Quickly, I stripped off my old, muddy, dirty clothes careful to keep them away from the beautiful new dress and I walked to the sink where I took off as much dirt on me as possible, then washed my face nicely. Once that was done, I slipped on the blue dress, the shoes, and put on the hat,

I felt beautiful, and hoped that Marius would notice it too when I reached him. I hadn't worn shoes in so long, and though it hurt my feet to get accustomed to them again, I felt happy that they would be sheltered now. As I prepared to leave, I grabbed the money from Enjolras' desk and put it in the pocket of the dress that thankfully enough it had.

Confidently, I walked out of Enjolras's house and hurried down the street to the ABC café. My shoes made a nice clicking noise as I walked, and several gentlemen bowed before me making me blush. Though it was only a short way to the café, it felt like a long way since I didn't have to slink about in the shadows; I only needed to keep my head down so that the top of the hat would cover my face.

Inside the café, I saw Monsieur Hucheloup serving one of the customers. When I walked in, he glanced at me, turned to the customer, then gazed back at me and waved me over. Blushing, I walked over to him and smiled shyly.

"Madmoiselle, your dress is beautiful," M. Hucheloup gasped.

"Merci, it's a disguise, some people are out to get me, so please do not say my name," I whispered.

"Oui," he nodded, "Marius is here."

I felt myself smile, and M. Hucheloup smiled back at my stupid grin and he motioned for me to carry on. Still, smiling, I backed up and walked up the stairs to where Marius was. He was there along with Bahorel, Feiully, and Joly.

They heard me come in this time and all of them turned to me, no recognition was visible in their eyes, and to my delight, Marius was the first to cry out.

"Eponine? My, your dress is exquisite," Marius cried, standing in surprise.

"Merci," I blushed, "A friend gave it to me."

No need to start spreading rumors, even though Grantaire wasn't there, I knew these boys could talk, so I didn't say which friend gave it to me. The rest of the guys stood up to and walked over to me, kind smiles on their faces.

"You look beautiful," Feuilly chimed in, spinning me around.

"Merci, um, Marius, I know where your love lives, but I haven't caught her name yet…" I said.

"Eponine? Merci! Merci! Merci!" he cried before hugging me tightly.

"I have an hour before my next class, men, I shall see you later!" Marius cried, then he took my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

Marius was so warm, his hug melted the ice that had surrounded me. Without letting go of his hand, I walked with him towards Rue de Plumet, he gushed about _her_ the entire time claiming she had burst into his life like a light.

"Goodness, 'Ponine, it feels like something is over and something has scarcely begun!" Marius said.

Instantly, I stopped. Something is over? Us, we're we over? My heart stopped. Something begun? Him and his love- wait, did Marius Pontmercy like me before, before… her? He sensed my stop, and he tugged on my hand, and then turned to me with a smile and spun me around as he sang to me.

"Eponine, you're the friend who has brought me here, thanks to you I'm at one with the gods and heaven is near!" He sang, "And I soar through a world that is near, that is free…"

Laughing, I watched him run, no dance ahead down Rue de Plumet eagerly looking at each and every house searching for his love. Every word that he said about his love is a dagger to me. Because, in my life, there's been no one like him anywhere since we lost the inn. Like Grant likes to comment, anywhere where Marius is, I am there. Blushing, I realized, or thought what I already knew: If he asked, I'd be his…

At last, he danced ahead and passed his love's house, but laughing, I called him back at pointed. My jaw dropped because I saw that I was pointing straight at her, and at first her eyes were on me, but when she saw Marius I was forgotten and she ran to the gate to greet Marius. Quickly, I hid behind a house and I looked over at him and her, I was close enough to hear his painful words.

"A heart full of love, A heart full of song," he gushed making her blush. He muttered something, which I couldn't hear, then he said, "My name is Marius Pontmercy."

"And Mines Cosette," she said in such a sweet, innocent voice.

However, upon hearing her voice, I staggered back into the wall and almost fell to my knees. Cosette. The girl Papa and Mother took in all those years ago, could this be her? Although it took me a minute, I gathered the courage to look at her and to my dismay, I realized it was her…

In her pretty light blue eyes, I could see her all those years ago… though all pain and sadness was gone, I could still see an echo of the little girl she once was. Her eyes searched Marius's and she seemed completely happy, completely at peace, as if she had everything she could every wish for, as if she had everything.

I had everything once, and she had nothing, and now that she had everything, she took away the one thing that I had leaving me _without him._


	6. Chapter 6 I Feel His Arms Around Me

**A/N: Big thanks to Idreamedadreamtoo and Smiles1998, you're sweet reviews really made my day! Sorry for not posting sooner... this week was pretty hectic, but I hope you like it! XD I'll update soon, thanks for reviewing you wonderful people!**

**I Feel His Arms Around Me**

Crying, I ran as fast as I could away from 12 Rue de Plumet and dashed down the city careless of who saw. My sobs were loud and I got plenty of weird looks, but I did not care. My heart was broken, and while theirs was full of love, my heart sat in my lonely chest, empty.

I didn't know where I was going until I found myself at the ABC café. Without Marius, I felt no longer welcome here and the place looked desolate and empty. Inside, though there were people and lights, all I saw was darkness and phantom faces at the windows that teased me because the girl who I was once so wicked to now had the one thing, the only thing in life that I wanted; Marius.

And I was sure that she always got what she wanted. Ever since that man took her away… When fate turned up for her, it turned down for us. Life snatched away all our good luck and threw it to her leaving us without a single thing, a single shine of light. My life was dark until I met Marius.

The clouds seemed to darken after something bad happened, and they were dark right now. It would rain soon and I didn't want to get the dress Enjolras bought me dirty, that would be disre- Enjolras! His groceries!

As I was used to, I put on a brave face and walked to the market with my head high. Well, after minute of my head high, I sunk it low so that I wouldn't be recognized as easily. Now what was it that Enjolras had wanted me to buy from the market?

I busied myself by picking the ripest looking apples, carrots, cabbage, celery, and strawberries, and by finding the best meat for the cheapest price. The market people shouted at me left and right trying to get me to buy from their shops, so I bought as much as I could from as many places as I could buy because I knew that they needed the money.

Here I bought some flour, there some eggs, I got a bit of sugar, and next thing I knew I had bought all the ingredients for a cake- when Gavroche was little he loved cake… which reminded me of Gav. He didn't usually check in, but I knew I could find him at every Les Amis meeting, so maybe I'd make Enjolras the cake today and bring a slice for Gavroche. Smiling, I walked to the bakery last to buy Enjolras his loaf of bread.

After I bought everything, I put the extra money in my pocket and struggled to carry everything to Enjolras' flat. While I walked, I noticed that the bottoms of my dress were already dirty. The further away from the busy market I got, the more I recalled Marius and Cosette.

It was then that the pain deep in my chest returned and I just wanted to start crying, but I choked it back and forced myself to look strong. If I cried anymore today, Gavroche might notice at the meeting tonight. When I finally reached ABC café again, I didn't dare look inside, so I continued towards Enjolras' flat which wasn't that far away.

As I walked by, I tried to concentrate on the clicking of my shoes on the floor, a noise that I was still getting used to without worries that I'm being followed, but my eyes kept on filling with tears. Finally, I reached Enjolras' flat I hurried in, but a noise stopped me.

There was a scruffling in the house just as I closed the door behind me. Silently, and cautiously, I took off my shoes, put the groceries down, and slowly edged towards Enjolras' room where I heard he noise. Slowly, my hand went to the doorknob, and I began to turn it when it turned twice as fast and the door flew open. I almost screamed, but then I recognized the figure in the door way and fell back in relief, then the tears came.

"Eponine? You scared me!" Enjolras cried.

My broken heart made me throw myself, I didn't even think twice of it. We were only acquaintances, barely friends and here I was throwing myself in his arms telling all my dumb problems. I should have felt ashamed at letting myself break down that easily, but all I could think of was the way Marius looked at Cosette and the way she looked at him…

"He loves her! He loves her and she loves him and there is no room in his heart for me because I'm not important! What was I thinking before?!" I sobbed.

Gently, he grabbed my arm and led me to the couch where I sat down and continued crying. He walked away and came back with a handkerchief that he gave me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, he sounded like Gav after he broke something which made me smile a bit.

"Oui, but gosh, I just feel like such a fool!" I cried. You don't understand how stupid I feel, I- and now I'm just pouring out my problems to you, the man of marble, you don't care!"

"Calm down, Eponine, you're one of Les Amis, so I do care," Enjolras corrected.

"Thanks," I muttered softly.

Awkwardly, Enjolras leaned forward and for a second I was worried that he was going to kiss me because I hadn't moved on from Marius yet… but, he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug and I let my head rest on his shoulder. Marius hugged me like this once… But now all his hugs would belong to Cosette… Suddenly, I realized something and as I rested in his hard, gentle arms comfortably, I thought: Woah, _I feel his arms around me._


	7. And When I lose My Way I Close My Eyes

**A./N: So sorry I'm posting soo late! I meant to post two days ago, but I thought I'd better do it yesterday, then yesterday I took a no laptop challange, and now I'm posting this chapter today! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, expect another chapter tomorrow or the day after XD. Merci for the reviews, follows, favorites... Shout out to: idreamedadreamtoo for saying the sweetest things, ThatGirlIntheBack for your informational, and wonderful reviews, and Smiles1998 for you're awesome reviews! Thanks for reading! And Vivent Les Pepeux!  
**

**And When I Lose My Way, I Close My Eyes**

For the Les Amis meeting in the ABC café that afternoon, I had made the cake and wiped away all tears. Enjolras had left his flat early to get everything ready, and when the cake was done, I carried it to the café alone. Perhaps he didn't want to walk in with me, because I knew how vicious Grantaire's teasing could get-for anyone who wasn't the target it was hilarious, but for the target it was just plain humiliating. When I got in, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, Gavroche, and Enjolras were all there. Gavroche stood in their circle like an eager puppy, unlike Grantaire sat in his corner drinking some wine. Smiling, I walked in and they all turned to look at me.

"You look nice… is that CAKE?!" Gavroche cried.

"Oui, I made it," I smiled.

"Nice dress, 'Ponine, C'mere so Icancheckitout," Grantaire slurred.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored Grant and I took the cake to the table where I began slicing it. Grantaire hit on every single girl who walked through that door, and sometimes it was very funny, but he wasn't like Montparnasse. Grantaire was a funny, gentle drunk. Silently, I cut a big slice and served it to Gavroche.

"Merci!" Gavroche cheered before stuffing his mouth without a fork.

Next, I took a slice to Grantaire who just muttered thanks, set it next to him, and continued drinking. After, I gave a slice to Courfeyrac, then Combeferre, and lastly Enjolras.

"Merci, Eponine," Enjolras said softly without any other acknowledgement.

After I cut all the slices of cake and took one to myself and sat in the back next to Grantaire. As I walked to Grant, I took a bite of the cake and let it be in my mouth, sucking on it instead of chewing so that I could keep it's flavor in my mouth for as long as possible. I settled down on the ground next to Grantaire sitting with my legs crossed, this dress long enough to cover everything. Although Grant hit on me, he was always kind and a good friend and I respected him for the most part. Quietly, I ate my cake next to him waiting for…

"Want some wine?" Grantaire offered.

"Oui!" I sighed.

From out of nowhere, Grantaire pulled out a bottle full of wine. In one yank, he pulled out the cork and handed it to me. Gratefully, I took a sip of it, it was great especially for my heavy heart, so I drank some more down and next thing I knew, I was done with the bottle.

"That's the proper way aladyshuddrrinkwatah," Grantaire slurred.

"Merci- There's cake on the table!" I shouted to the new incomers.

With Grantaire, I finished two bottles of wine before Enjolras even started the meeting. As he started, Grantaire shushed everyone, but his shhh sounded like shhhhrrrr. Everyone was silent when Enjolras began his speech, and I watched him through drunken eyes.

His blonde curls bounced around his face as he gestured, his red coat looked party wrinkled and messed up and not completely dry yet, and his eyes looked very tired… did he always look tired? His brilliant blue eyes scanned his audience with determination, he looked at each and every face as he talked and it made you feel like he was talking to just you. I was awed.

"The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins and yet beware! Don't let the wine go to your heads," he said glaring at Grantaire and I.

Blushing, I put the bottle down, none of Les Amis turned, but I heard their snickering as they knew who Enjolras was referring to. Determined, Enjolras continued…

"We need a sign, to rally the people to call them to action, to bring them in line!" and he finished leaving us waiting, for that sign.

But what could that sign be? I had only a few moments to ponder this before a familiar face walked through the door, his face made me clench the bottle and bring it to my lips in anger. It was Marius, and he looked completely and totally dazed.

"Marius, wake up what's wrong today, you look as if you've seen a ghost, some wine and say what's going on," a voice said, but I was already feeling fuzzy from the drinks so I couldn't tell who said it…

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe, she was just like a ghost to me, one minute there, then she was gone," Marius sighed.

Rolling my eyes, I got up so that I could leave, but Grantaire's next words froze me in place, once again freezing my heart that had just been melted by the wine.

"I am agog, I am aghast, is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and ahh," Grantaire laughed.

Gulping, I recalled that Marius was in love with Cosette and not with me. Sighing, I walked over to the table with Combeferre, Enjolras, Joly, and Feiully, I knew they wouldn't care about Marius right now… Just as I approached their table, Grantaire spoke to Enjolras from across the room.

"You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan, it is better than an opera!" Grantaire roared in laughter.

My sad eyes met Enjolras' and he glanced down at me with pity in his eyes. His pity disgusted me because I hated it when people pitied me, but what he did next comforted me a little.

Glaring at Marius, he said, "It is time for us _all_ to decide who we are," he turned to glare at Grantaire, "Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now?" Back to Marius, Enjolras said, "Have you asked yourself what's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colors of the world are changing day by day!"

Dazed and zombie-like, Marius walked up to our table, so I got up and left back to Grantaire. I wanted to be nowhere near Marius, Enjolras patted my shoulder before I left, but I brushed off his hand and hurried over back to Grant.

"What's your _real_ favorite color? I know you're lying when you say blue, because you look to the left," Grantaire asked me when I returned, I didn't know he paid that much attention…

"Pink, though I'd never tell anyone, shhh," I said drunkenly, fine, I was a girly girl at heart, that's how I was raised, but I've changed since then, all I have left is that light color to cling to, that light color that looks way better on Cosette than it ever will on me.

"Hahaha!" Grantaire laughed, "What are you afraid of?"

"Thedurkness," I muttered, though I constantly lived in it, I still feared the dark, "I remember one time, I go lost at night… it was soo scrry, I almost cried. Wait, I think I did cry that tme… well, I got lost nd it wasss night time and I've been afrd of it 'ver since… _and when I lose my way I close my eyes."_


	8. Chapter 8 And He Has Found Me

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, you guys rock! XD**

**And He Has Found Me**

Suddenly, Courfeyrac and my brother came in, I hadn't even seen them go! Courfeyrac was panting-they had just been running, and their huge eyes told me that this had to have been important. Gavroche looked about the candle-lit room wide eyed and excited, yet worried and afraid… Nobody else noticed them make their quick and quiet entrance, but I was always aware of my little brother.

"Listen Everybody!" Courfeyrac shouted, but Gavroche hit him to prevent him from saying what he was about to say.

"General Lamarque is dead!" Gavroche shouted, instead.

All heads turned to Enjolras as soon as Gavroche said Lamarque and when Gavroche said dead, the air turned cold and nobody dared to breathe for fear of making noise. I gasped silently and turned from my brother to Enjolras whose eyes suddenly turned hard. He was no longer teasing his friend, nor trying to save me, all he was, was simply the man of marble; the man of patria, trying to spark a rebellion.

"Lamarque… his death is the hour of fate, the people's man! His death is the sign we await!" Enjolras said.

The sign! He was just talking about a sign and here one comes like Don Juan, it was better than an opera, and I was intrigued by the drama of it all. Now, I was just watching Les Amis as if they were a show, an opera, and I stared at them open mouthed and worried- what were they planning on doing?

Courfeyrac ran across the room to talk to Enjolras, Gavroche shadowing him as I shadowed Marius. Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre were in a small circle, planning, while a buzz of voices began talking all at once. As Enjolras spoke, his eyes looked up and met mines for a second, I half smiled at him thankful that he was my friend, because while he was planning, he seemed like a general ready to send his huge armies to conquer the pitiful nation next door.

He didn't smile, nor nod, but his eyes stayed holding mines for a second as an acknowledgement towards me, then he turned back to his friends and continued discussing rapidly.

"Eponine?" Marius asked, turning me around.

"Oui," I said, looking into his eyes hopefully, completely forgetting the drama before me.

"I have a letter… do you think you can deliver it for me?" Marius asked.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To Cosette," Marius sang.

Sadly, I looked down at my shoes. Every time he said that, I could feel my heart getting shattered into more and more pieces. And as much as I didn't want it to work out between him and Cosette, I didn't want to disappoint him, so I nodded slowly and stiffly.

"Oh, Merci Eponine! I love you!" Marius cried.

Grinning, he pulled out the letter, took my hand, and put the letter in my hand and then he pulled me in an embrace. When he let go of me after a short minute of swaying back and forth in gratitude, he kissed me on the cheek and ran back to join his friends. I felt it all; he touch of his hand, his gentle, strong arms around me, his warm lips on my cold cheek, and I adored every second of it, but at the same time, I paid attention to nothing and felt nothing; he had said that he loved me.

Happily, I danced out of the ABC café and ran down the street laughing hysterically. Everything about Cosette and the possible rebellion had been forgotten and for those few moments as I danced down San Michelle singing and laughing and happy.

But then, I reached Rue de Plumet. The last place on this earth where I wanted to be, but the only place in this earth that I had to be. Depression slowly began to attack me, and I wandered deeper and deeper into the dark sadness with every step I took closer to Cosette's home.

When I reached the gate, I put the heart shattering love letter down and as I turned to leave, but I saw something white in the tall black gate. There was another letter. Urgently, I snatched it up and read it. A letter from Cosette saying that she was moving… this was great news!

Hopefully, I headed down Rue de Plumet and towards the ABC café. Yes! If Cosette left, I could help Marius heal from his heartbreak and then he'd see me in a new light, then he might love _me!_ I was in the midst of new found hope and happiness when I heard heavy footsteps following me- of course, these great feelings never lasted for too long. Cautiously, I slowed down, and the dark footsteps slowed down, I sped up and they sped up. Quickly, I ran around a corner and into another alley to hide.

Crouching, I looked around. The floor was wet with who knows what, there were crates stacked about me, one that I took the liberty in hiding behind, there was a climbable wall behind me if I really needed to escape, but other than that, it was a dead end. The footsteps passed by the alley while I held my breath. When they continued down the street and I calmed down. Slowly, I stood up and I looked myself up and down… I was all right, but the bottom of my dress looked a lot worse, and my hands were dirty from holding the crate.

Sighing, I walked out of the alley, but rough hands grabbed me and hurled me back in. Screaming, I fell back and onto a crate hitting my elbows on the crate and feeling it's edge dig into my back. Terrified, I looked up into the eyes of my attacker and to my horror, I realized that it was Montparnasse.

"I thought I heard you laughing, and I knew it wasn't your ghost! Why on earth would you try to trick me, when you knew it would hurt you the most?!" Montparnasse glowered.

"I- I-" I started.

"Run off with your new "Master" sold yourself to him have you, eh?" Montparnasse glared.

"No, he's my friend," I cried.

"Your friend?" Montparnasse snorted, "Like that other friend of yours who you followed around so hopelessly? What, moved on from that rich boy? Bled him dry? Well, I don't see any money, and I'm about to make you cry!"

Harshly, he shoved me against the crate, and I lifted my arms to protect my face, when I felt something above me... Quickly, picked up a small crate above me and threw it over my head at him. The crate hit him straight in the head and broke making a loud noise, Montparnasse crumpled to the ground. Though I wanted to scream, I couldn't because cognes might come, so I ran away from that dark alley, and ran deeper into the darkness as fast as I could. Though it was my city and I knew it well, I couldn't tell left from right and in a matter of minutes I was completely and totally lost…

I found myself at the suicide bridge, and though I didn't dare to jump, I leaned over and stared at the deadly waters gushing quickly beneath me, taking deep breaths and trying to clear my head. Weeping, I imagined all the people who felt so hopeless enough to throw themselves down there, to escape now from this world. That wasn't exactly good way to calm myself down, it only distressed me more as I thought about how they had jumped while being chased by mental monsters… But, I couldn't. I had to stay and suffer because I had Gavroche to worry about, I had Azelma to worry about, I had at least a few people to worry about and I wouldn't do it.

"Eponine!" a voice shouted.

Quickly, I ducked and flattened myself to the bridge praying that Montparnasse hadn't seen me… Footsteps, a bunch of them came towards the bridge- oh no… he brought the entire gang… I was in for it; they would beat me till I died. They wanted to know where Gav and Azelma were hiding, I'd never tell them! Never. As their footsteps drew closer, I stood up and leaned over the bridge ready to throw myself over so that I wouldn't have to die a more painful death, or risk ratting them out when the pain became unbearable, but two hands stopped me, and I knew that was it for me.

"No! Please, don't hurt me!" I screamed, my tears blurring my vision, I don't know why I screamed though… it would be useless.

"Eponine, stop, please!" a familiar, comforting voice said

Shocked, I stopped struggling and looked up at the man who was holding me. Enjolras's blue eyes stared into mines full of worry, his blonde hair was completely messed up, but he didn't even care, he stared at me horrified and worried, _and he has found me._


	9. Chapter 9 In The Rain

**A/N: Hahaha, the ending was funny to me... sorry if you don't find it as humorous as I did XP Hope you like this chapter! And thanks again, for all the lovely reviews, they really make my day XD**

**In the Rain**

Shocked, I stopped struggling and realized that he had found me. I focused my eyes through my tears. Enjolras was here… I turned to see Joly with him along with Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Gavroche.

"Wha- oh, thank goodness! I thought you were… someone else," I cried.

"You weren't about to throw yourself over were you?" Gavroche asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Non, I was just thinking," I said softly.

"Eponine, who did you think we were?" Enjolras asked.

"Nobody, I just… I don't know, it was dark and you came and I thought you were going to attack me!" I cried.

"Eponine, you hid when I called your name, you were being chased. By who?" Enjolras demanded.

"Nobody," I repeated softly.

"Montparnasse?" Gavroche asked.

Defeated, I nodded softly and I saw Enjolras's eyes grow wide. He took my arm gently, and motioned for the rest of the guys to follow and we hurried to the other side of the bridge, across from San Michel. There, we hid in the trees that lined the river and they continued the interrogation.

"Why did you guys come?" I asked.

"You left after talking to Marius, so I asked him why and he said you were delivering a letter for him. I got worried, and got a really bad feeling in my gut, so I called Joly to come with me and told him that you might be in trouble, then Gavroche heard your name and wanted to come, so Courfeyrac tagged along, and Grantaire just followed," Enjolras said, "He had given you lots of wine, I was worried that you might do something rash… which you tried to do."

"Don't blamethisonme, the damewantedto," Grantaire muttered.

"I didn't try to kill myself. Montparnasse attacked me because I was being wreck less and let him see me. It was my fault, then after I threw something at him, I ran until I was dizzy and I lost orientation and got lost, then I found myself at the bridge and I was thinking about all the poor souls that had jumped when you startled me and called my name. I hid because I thought you were Montparnasse and I heard the whole lot coming and thought you were my father's gang. I thought he wanted to know where Gavroche was hidden, and I didn't want to risk saying, so _then _I was going to jump," I explained.

"Next time, you tell them where I am, 'Ponine, I'm not worth it and I can take care of myself!" Gavroche growled angrily, but to me he was like a Chihuahua getting angry.

"You're very brave," Joly said quietly.

"Joly, check her, she looks dirty did he hit you?" Enjolras asked.

"He shoved me into some crates, but I smashed one on his head before he could hit me," I said, my voice shaking slightly at the recollection.

Joly was already behind me, gently pulling on the neckline of my dress to see any bruises on my back, but I pulled away kind of rudely making him blush.

"Sorry, Joly. I'm fine, don't worry about it," I said.

"She looks tired," Joly diagnosed.

"Oui, but where is she going to sleep?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I'll guard you Eponine!" Gavroche said bravely.

"Actually… she's staying with me," Enjolras said.

Grantaire burst out laughing, and literally fell on the floor with laughter. When he finally picked himself up, he laughed, "Sorry, I thought you said that she's been staying with you!"

"I was, just last night though, after they broke me out of jail, we ran into Montparnasse and he let me stay in his flat," I explained calmly, though I felt agitated.

"You went to _jail_?" Gavroche gasped.

"Oui-"

"Is Azelma okay?" Gavroche asked.

"Oui-"

"Did they hurt you?" Gavroche demanded.

"Non! Gavroche, listen to me! Everything is fine. I think they took Papa in, but we don't have to worry about that, Azelma is okay, as far as I know, I just need to find her…" I muttered.

"I'll find her!" Gavroche cried valiantly.

"Merci, Gavroche, you're a brave warrior," I smiled, at this he beamed, "But… Courfeyrac, can Gavroche stay with you? I don't want to crowd Enjolras…"

"Of course, Mademoiselle, he already does on some nights, and it's always fine by me," Courfeyrac nodded.

"Merci!" I yawned, then staggered back.

All ten of their hands reached out to catch me, but I didn't fall. It gave me comfort to know that these people cared about me, these people were my friends.

"We should get back to bed," Enjolras suggested.

"To bed?" Grantaire echoed with a grin.

"No, I mean you should go to bed with me- er- you look tired, sleep!" Enjolras commanded.

Grinning, I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into them and let out a few fake snores. Their hands felt uncomfortable on my back, and they heaved me back up straight so I smiled at them. When they heaved me up, as if on cue, it began to rain gently, thankfully we were protected for the first few minutes by the trees, but when the leaves outweighed their water capacities, the water dripped off of them and hit us as well in streams.

"Montparnasse is probably looking for her… he's going to recognize her in that," Gavroche said.

"Have my sweater," Enjolras said, yanking his off.

After putting it on, I looked down at my dress with a frown. Groaning, Grantaire began taking off his belt, and he threw it to the floor.

"Stop," I cried, "Can't you go elsewhere?"

"Er- I was going to give you my pants," Grantaire said dramatically.

"Uhhh… do I have to?" I asked Gav.

"Oui," Gavroche nodded.

When Grantaire gave me his pants, he was left in boxer-shorts that might have passed for pants… if one was blind… I motioned for them to turn around and gave thanks that when I was turned away from them, Enjolras's coat was long enough to cover everything… Quickly, I threw off the dress, changed into Grantaire's pants, and buttoned up Enjolras's coat _in the rain._


	10. The Pavement Shines Like Silver

**A/N: Next chapter is long, so it should make up for this chapter. no update tomorrow, but hopefully I'll update on Thursday or Friday**

**The Pavement Shines Like Silver**

When I was finished changing into Grantaire's smelly, huge, and thankfully warm clothes, I turned around with my hair still thoroughly wet and smiled a bit. Everyone's back was to me, thankfully, and so I told them that they could turn around.

"Still too obvious, you need a cap," Grantaire said.

"Here, she can have mines!" Gavroche cheered.

Laughing, I put his cap on top of my head because it didn't fit me at all. Chuckling, Courfeyrac stepped forward, taking off his cap and extended his arm offering it to me dramatically. I took the cap from him with a soft thank you and I rolled my hair up into the cap as I had many times before.

"I think this should do for the way home… Joly, you're the smallest of us, no offence, do you think you have any spare clothes that would fit Eponine?" Enjolras asked.

"Oui, they might be a bit big, and no offence taken," Joly nodded.

"Could you bring some at the meeting tomorrow?" Enjolras asked.

"Oui," Joly nodded.

"You guys are the best," I smiled.

"I know," the pantless Grantaire nodded.

Gavroche let out a huge yawn then and his eyes were pretty much shut, his dirty blonde curls dangling over his face without him knowing, if he were even half awake he would have tossed it out of his face.

"I think we should be going now, Gav looks dead on his feet," I said.

"I can still fight," Gav muttered sleepily making us all laugh.

"Here, I'll carry him home," Courfeyrac said.

With one effortless move, he tossed my brother up in the air and held him on his shoulder. With a nod, Courfeyrac carried the sleeping Gavroche away leaving Grantaire, Joly, Enjolras and I alone.

"I'll bring the clothes at the meeting tomorrow," Joly said as he left.

"Merci," I smiled.

"We shall be the next to leave, bon nuite Grantaire, and Merci for the pants," Enjolras said.

"Bon nuite, and de rein!" Grantaire cheered.

"Merci," I said, as Enjolras slowly, put his hand on my shoulder that was furthest from him, so in a way his arm was around me, but he was just leading me away from Grant who was cheering.

Together, we walked down the street in an awkward silence-his arm was still around me. This didn't mean that he liked me, nor that I liked him, only him leading me away from a very shocking, tiring incident. I found comfort in our closeness, as if the man of marble could protect me from anything-including Marius.

As we walked home, I forgot all about Marius Pontmercy and was able to pay attention to the little details of the beauty of Paris by night. Such as the lull of the rain hitting the trees, or the roar of the river being fed underneath us as we crossed the suicide bridge. Through the river, I could almost hear the whispers of those who lost their lives on this bridge. And when we crossed the bridge, the pavement was completely wet and I smiled as I saw that _the pavement shines like silver._


	11. Chapter 11 All The Lights

**A/N: Thanks so much to Smiles 1998 and I dreamed a dream too for your reviews! So many questions in the beginning... What would you think of my speeding things along for them to ship by the third chapter from here? Those are my plans, but I'm not even halfway through the song... Hmm... Who knows? Just me describing my little internal battles, anyways, ENJoy! XD  
**

**All the Lights**

The next morning, I woke up in a bed… and in men's clothes. Frightened, I rolled on my side and saw that I was alone. Ah, then I recalled that last night Enjolras insisted that I take his bed since he'd be up early in the morning for his classes and that Grant had let me borrow his clothes. I sat up in the comfortable bed, but I slowly eased back, frowning, as the events of the previous night danced around in my brain.

If those crates hadn't been there for me to use as a weapon on Montparnasse, where would I be? And where was Azelma? If she was in trouble, would Gavroche find her and get into trouble as well? I really needed to find someone to take care of Azelma… perhaps Joly would.

But how could I ask him? I've been asking too much of Les Amis and we're hardly friends… or are we? To my delightful surprise, I realized that he along with several other members of Les Amis appeared worried about me last night. People actually did care about me for reasons other than the fact that they needed me to help them in a robbery. This was new, different, and I enjoyed it very much.

How long do college classes last? I had to thank Enjolras for being kind to me when I barely knew him. This time, I got out of bed for good and made it as soon as I got out. As I made the bed, I noticed Grantaire's pants and Enjolras's coat were way too big for me. I took off his coat leaving me in the tight, thin white shirt I always wore under my dress and in Grantaire's pants. I suppose that I'd have to leave his pants, but I pulled up his pants and tightened the belt around my stomach tightly, keeping my shirt underneath, now I they were too long for me, but not as much.. Then, I put on Enjolras's coat, now that I was finished making the bed, and looked into his mirror.

I looked like a small, poor, boy wearing Enjolras's too big coat, Grantaire's giant pants, and Courfeyrac's cap that concealed my long hair. I put my hair down, and stuffed Courfeyrac's cap into my pocket- well, Grant's pocket, and looked at myself. My hair was a nice length and a nice color, my dark brown eyes looked kind of pretty, and I had long eyelashes. Perhaps I was a bit pretty, but not nearly as stunning as Cosette…

Frowning, I slipped on my shoes and walked out of Enjolras' room. I opened the door to the kitchen, and closed it behind me. My eyes scanned the kitchen and the living room, but he was gone. Sighing, I walked to the living room and looked around.

His house was kind of messy, but I it didn't bother me. It felt good, and warm, and the clutter was a good kind. Thoughts of Marius began floating back to me, but I busied myself by focusing on washing the dishes in Enjolras's sink, scrubbing each dish exactly thirty-three times, rinsing them for forty seconds each . I'd learned these little counting tricks when I often had to keep myself from losing my temper with Papa, now they blocked away horrid memories.

When all the dishes were clean, I went to Enjolras' table and looked at all the notes. Perhaps I'd read one from the top and put it back right away… My heart-rate instantly spiked up as I reached for one of the papers. Enjolras never said that I couldn't read them, but I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to which made this even more interesting. The paper read:

_Barricade Plans:_

_*Tuesday, is the funeral procession, we will call the people to action and we shall build the barricades._

_Number of cartridges now: __22, 32, __37_

_Societies involved: Les Amis, Patria Forever, Revolution, (a few more, but names are unknown)_

_Our barricade location: Near the Corinth_

Q_ shaped; armies can only come from the front-the line of the _Q, _Restaurant will serve as hospital, M. Hucheloup place is headquarters._

_Number of barrels with powder: __13, 24, 43,__57_

_- a lot more than barrels than cartridges… what can we do about those?_

_*We called Lamarque's casket, so have it in the front so that we can show it off._

_*Have mattresses lined up so that when National Guard fires, they won't ricochet and hurt anyone._

_*Conceal mattresses so that the National Guard wastes their ammunition in vain!_

_*__GET GAVROCHE UNINVOLVED, OR I WILL KILL YOU, ENJOLRAS!__ -Courfeyrac_

Were these plans for this Tuesday? That was less than a week away! They couldn't be planning an entire revolution in a week! With only thirty seven cartridges? Were they insane? Suicidal?! Why were they going to have their damn barricades near M. Hucheloup's place? They were risking his life! Had he agreed to it?! And GAVROCHE?! How on earth was he involved?! There was no way on this planet that I would let him be involved!

Gasping, I took a step away from the table and I let the paper fall out of my hands. At that exact moment, almost as if it were planned, Enjolras entered in time to see the paper float gracefully to the floor. His eyebrows came together and he frowned as he walked up to me, bent down, picked up the paper and read it.

Sighing, Enjolras stood with the paper and put his books down carelessly on his desk and looked at me over the paper when he finished reading.

"You know about the barricades now," Enjolras sighed.

"Oui. How exactly were you planning on pulling this off?" I demanded, gesturing wildly to the paper.

"Well, we were going to fight them at the barricades; whenever someone came in we'd kill them until we killed the entire national guard," Enjolras said.

"You, all five of Les Amis, and _my little brother_?" I glared.

"He's got a patch, he's part of Les Amis and I'm working on not getting him to fight, but essentially yes. However, during the funeral procession we'll make a point what we're fighting for before we retreat to the barricades, so the people will join. I'm certain the people will rise, those from the rallies have already pledged to," Enjolras explained, running his hand through his blonde curls.

Curiously, I eyed him and I prayed that he was right. If the people rose, Enjolras, Joly, Grantaire, Courfeyrac… my friends lives wouldn't be in danger. As I thought about the people rising, I realized that this fixing France thing really interested me and I wanted to help. I couldn't risk my life, because I had to watch over Gavroche, but perhaps I could help them… and if things got too bad, Gavroche, Azelma and I could thing interested me and I felt reliable to help. If things got too bad, Gavroche and I could escape. It was decided then, that I would help in any way that I could.

"You have only thirty-seven cartridges," I noted.

"Oui, we're working on that, we've gotten more it's more like forty-five now," Enjolras explained.

"Ah, forty-five cartridges for those three hundred, plus, members of the National Guard who are going to try and strike us down," I spat, "Not to mention shots that are missed."

The light from Enjolras's eyes faded for a second and he frowned. Well, they were all marching to their deaths and I knew that there was not a thing that I could do about this, but they were my friends. I'd help them have a chance.

"Okay, I can get you more cartridges, I know people-"I started.

"No, not Montparnasse," Enjolras growled.

"Not him, I have other friends who enjoy doing illegal things, and I'm pretty sure that I can get you more cartridges," I explained

"They would be very much appreciated," Enjolras said softly.

"When's the meeting? I have an idea…" I murmured.

"You think you can lead my rebellion?" Enjolras scoffed.

"Non, but I can help with it. C'mon, Enjolras every great man has a greater woman behind him," I smiled, "Let me be the great woman behind you."

Instantly, Enjolras turned beat red and looked down. Oh my- that came out sounding way wrong, didn't it? Gulping, I swallowed down my blush and forced myself to look confidently in his eyes. Why was I blushing?!

"Sorry, that must have sounded weird…You aren't around girls much, are you?" I asked.

"Non," Enjolras admitted, blushing.

"Why?" I asked.

"No time," Enjolras said, blushing a lot more now, it was an obvious lie because his eyes flickered to the left a second before he said it and he was blushing too much.

"That's not why," I smiled, "You wouldn't be blushing so much if that was why."

Because he didn't answer, my mind pondered on all the reasons why he wouldn't talk to girls much and then it clicked.

"Oh my gosh, you're gay!" I exclaimed and his eyes went wide, "Are you and Grantaire dating?!"

"What the- No!" Enjolras exclaimed, looking horrified, "He stalks me for a completely different reason, and I told the idiot that that's what people would think, but the fool doesn't care. I'm not gay, Eponine."

Well this was awkward… but the funny kind of awkward, so I burst out laughing, and he chuckled along with me, still seeming bothered that I had assumed that he was gay. I couldn't help but feeling a bit relieved, which annoyed me, but he was very nice looking, it was good to know… ignore that. It took me a few minutes before I remembered why all of this started, so I forced myself to stop laughing and asked again.

"So why aren't you around girls much?" I asked.

"Do I have to tell you?" Enjolras groaned.

"Oui, unless you wish to die a horrible death," I smiled.

"Fine! Well… I'm afraid that I might like someone and she'll take me away from my true love," Enjolras whispered.

A lump instantly formed in my throat, and I was forced to look away, over him, and I couldn't look him in the eyes. His true love? Why were these words hurting me? Marius had a true love, which had to be why; I was recalling Marius's love… wasn't I?

"Oh," I whispered, "Should we go to the meeting now?"

Gosh, my voice cracked on now making Enjolras look at me worried. Silently, the man of marble nodded and he led me out of his flat. As we walked out, it was misting, and the rain caught on my face. Of course, it always rained after things went wrong

As we walked to the ABC café, we were silent. I didn't want to talk in case if my voice would crack. He was already in love with someone; I should have known a boy like him would obviously be in love, he was gorgeous. A blush tried to crawl on my face as I thought about this, but there was no point and I shoved it away.

"Are you hungry?" Enjolras asked as he opened up the door to the café.

"Non," I said, shaking my head, I'd gone longer without eating.

"Well, I'll order us something anyways," Enjolras said, and then he said to Monsieur Hucheloup who saw us enter, "Two soups of whatever is ready."

"Oui, Monsieur, Bonjour… Eponine?" M. Hucheloup smiled.

"Bonjour, it's another disguise," I explained, looking down at my ridiculous clothing.

Enjolras sat us down at a table and after a minute, M. Hucheloup brought our soup; it was chicken noodle, and it smelled delightful.

"Merci," Enjolras said as he gave M. Hucheloup a five franc piece.

Nodding in thanks, M. Hucheloup backed up behind the counter, but his eyes never left me. He looked at me amused, his eyes flicked between Enjolras and I and he looked at me expectantly. Were we dating? Grinning, I shook my head then turned to the soup and ate quietly.

"When is the meeting?" I asked after taking a sip of the soup.

"Half an hour, we have plenty of time," Enjolras said confidently.

"Ah," I said, and then continued eating the soup.

When we were done, nobody of Les Amis had arrived, so we decided to go up the stairs so that Enjolras could get his speeches ready. At the top of the stairs, I saw the room before us was empty. A few empty beer bottles sat in Grant's corner, a textbook was on the table where Joly usually sat, a big book of most likely poetry was carelessly lying on the floor, patches were scattered here and there, and papers were on the desk behind where Enjolras gave his speeches.

He all but ran to those papers, and scooped them up like one would scoop up their long lost love. It seemed like he was about to kiss them in happiness, but he rummaged through them, selecting five to read over.

Sighing, I walked up to him and glanced over his shoulder at the papers, they were plans for the barricades. I really did want to help him with that, I wasn't about to assume that I knew everything on how one would defeat the national guards, but I hung out with Montparnasse for goodness sakes, I think I knew a thing or two about the cognes weaknesses and there was an idea in the back of my mind that sounded kind of good.

"Look, I'm not saying you heed every suggestion I give, nor hand over the rebellion to me, but I think I can help with the plans," I said.

Slowly, Enjolras turned to me and his eyes met mines. My instinct was to look away, but I forced myself to stare into his eyes; I would not show weakness.

"I could still use that great lady behind me, if you wish," Enjolras said coolly.

Grinning, I nodded, continuing to gaze into his beautifully blue eyes. If his _true love _wasn't here, it wouldn't be my fault if I snatched him from her… I bit my tongue at this thought; I would not be like Cosette. Someone else loved him and he loved someone else, I couldn't tear that apart like Cosette did to me… Besides, I didn't even like him… But, I could still feel his breath on me; we were so close, and for some strange reason, I wanted us to get even closer. Suddenly, there was a loud laugh behind us, and I turned around. Grant was standing at the door with Joly and Combeferre behind him, but peeking around him.

"Are you two _dating_?" Grantaire laughed.

At this, we heard more footsteps hurry up the stairs, Courfeyrac, Gavroche, Feuilly, Bahorel, and Marius stood gaping at us wide mouthed. Marius… He stared at me, with his jaw dropped, but there was a dreamy quality to his eyes. Les Amis slowly piled in staring at us, and I awkwardly took a step away from Enjolras to turn and face them in full. And in that instant it seemed like every spotlight was on us; _all __the lights._

**_Cognes- police_**


	12. Chapter 12 Are Misty in the River

**A/N: So sorry, I was out of town for three days, and now... well, I'm neck deep in stuff I've got to write, but I'm still very passionate about it all, so don't you fret! Woah, twenty-nine follows? Thanks soo much! And all those reviews? You people are epic! Wish me luck on this story, cause I'm hoping to finish before September. XD  
**

**Are Misty In the River**

There was a deep blush on my cheeks, and I opened my mouth to explain, but no words came out. What!? I was usually very good at covering these things up! Thankfully, Enjolras who always knew how to use his words to his advantage spoke first.

"Non, we-" Enjolras started, or so I thought.

"I heard you say that she could be the great lady behind you, mon ami," Grantaire grinned, entering the room and sipping his beer bottle after his comment.

"Oui, Eponine thinks she can help with the barricade plans," Enjolras said.

"You're letting a mademoiselle help?" Courfeyrac scoffed, "What happened to no contact with the opposite sex, because those wretches may pull us from our only love, the one we should only ever love, our darling Patria, a mistress to us all?"

What a hypocrite! He had himself a _true love,_ and here he was telling them that they were to have no contact with women because they might pry them from his cause? I looked up at Enjolras to see him turn incredibly red at those words, and that made me want to laugh. I felt sick, and angry, but I couldn't let him know I was angry at him. Perhaps he'd only think that I was trying to save myself…

"He said that?" I giggled, "What else has he said? I didn't even know you men knew girls existed!"

"Oh no you don't, Eponine, I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do. Trying to change the subject as you do, Sis, are you dating Enjolras?!" Gavroche shouted.

"Non, we are not dating," I said in a stern voice.

"Now that we're on the subject, would you ever consider dating him ?" Grantaire asked.

Wow, this plan had completely backfired because now everyone wanted to hear what I would say. A blush was racing onto my face, and I pondered this… Would I consider dating him? Of course… Would I say that in front of him? Never. Would I say that I wouldn't consider dating him in front of him? Not an option either, because what if he was thinking about me like that?

I had no idea what to say, and I glanced up at Enjolras who was glowering at Grantaire, but there was a weakness in his eyes as if he didn't know what he could say now. And Marius, I looked over at him who was staring at me intently, awaiting my response. Did he seem worried? Yes, he seemed very worried! What if he wanted me to say no? What if this made him realize that he loved me?

It was completely silent, and I glanced at Grantaire who was looking at me with a huge smile on his face, Joly was grinning too, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Jean, Gavroche, everyone stared at me as if I was about to give a verdict on an intriguing court case… but what was my verdict?

"The real question," I said in a trembly voice, I was taking a step on thin ice with every word, "is, will the man of marble ever think of a love other than his Patria?"

Perhaps I could get him to tell them about his love, if he hadn't already told them… I held my breath as I waited to see if this thin layer of ice would hold me… it didn't.

"She loves him!" Combeferre shouted.

"I know love when I see it," Jean grinned, "She wants to know if he can take his mind off Patria to love her!"

"Can you?" Grantaire asked Enjolras.

Phew, all eyes were on him _now,_ but I was this was still humiliating! There were multiple chuckles coming from the small crowd of Les Amis and I had to admit that I wanted to hear Enjolras's response.

"Patria is the land which we fight for," Enjolras started, the crowd was drawn to him naturally, and they were coming closer inside as he spoke, "She is our home land, and currently a prisoner. Her people, her children, are being casted aside like unimportant rags, are the people rags?"

A few scattered no's helped me feel that Enjolras had everything under control. He turned from the audience and went to his notes from behind him, as he rummaged for a speech, I eased into the crowd, Grantaire's eyes on me the entire time.

"Um, all right, in five days time, General Lamarque's funeral procession will take place. We have until then to plan, because on that day, on that great Tuesday, our barricades will rise. For the wretched of the earth, there is a pain that never dies, and we must try and ease that pain for Patria, for those less fortunate than ourselves that do not get a meal every day, I need help, I need ideas, and I'm asking you to converse ideas. By the end of tonight, I expect at least five strategies we can use, friends, discuss it amongst yourselves because your plan may be the one we're looking for," Enjolras said.

His speech was said non-stop and with full confidence. Everyone cheered, hopeful that his idea would be the one used, and they separated into groups of four or five and discussed plans. I was just about to join Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras, when I glanced out the window.

Five men were standing by the river streets away, they were clear on the bridge, and I saw one with a bandage over his head, but the awfully familiar top hat, another with the horrid beard, and one who never took off his mask. It was my father's gang, they didn't see me, but Papa was out, they were together, and they'd be looking for us soon. As I stared in them in fear, I noticed their shadows looked eerie and _are misty in the river._


	13. Chapter 13 In the Darkness

**In The Darkness**

"Gavroche?" I called, staring out the window.

There was not a chance that they'd look towards me, and even if they did glance in my general direction, they'd never see that it was me through the steam that coated the windows. I heard Gav's footsteps rush towards me- he heard the panic in my voice.

"Have you found Azelma?" I asked.

"Oui, she's hiding in the Field of the Lark," Gavroche said, "I gave her some food, but she's alive and well."

The Field of the Lark, or how we used to call it, the Lark Park… that was in the opposite direction of where Papa's gang was right now. In fact, it wasn't too far from here… If only I could bring her here, but she always asked too many questions to me and if the gang saw two girls the right age they'd know it was us. However, she listened to Gavroche-although he was younger than her- and she was quieter around him than me.

"Gavroche, come with me," I said, taking his hand.

Together, we walked up to Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras. Two of the three chuckled at my arrival, but the most important looked at me with a concerned gleam in his eyes.

"Courfeyrac, will you take my brother to bring my sister here? She's in danger, my father is out of prison, and they're by the safe bridge now. She's at the Field of the Lark and I can't go for her because they'll recognize me," I explained.

"Oui," Courfeyrac nodded, "C'mon Gavroche."

"Wait," I said, Courfeyrac had just turned away from the table, but he turned back and I pulled him down and put my lips to his ear and whispered, "I have a plan to keep Gavroche, thanks for caring about him so much."

"He's like my own little brother," Courfeyrac said as he smiled and walked away with Gavroche.

They were always the errand boys and always a team since the first time Enjolras randomly sent them out on a mission together, they've been inseparable- even I envied their relationship.

When they left, I waited anxiously for their return for an excruciating long while, staring out the window, until Enjolras called me to speak with him and Combeferre. He wanted to know if I had any ideas for the barricades.

"You have plenty of extra barrels of gun powder, correct?" I asked, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Oui," Enjolras nodded.

"Tie a rope to it, cover it in gas and we have an instant bomb," I said, making eye contact with Combeferre.

Enjolras's eyes widened and he looked at me as if I had just come up with a cure for the bubonic plague. Grinning, he grabbed me at the waist and spun me around making me shriek, then laugh. But then, the feeling return as it did when Marius had hugged me while I took him to Cosette, and when he let me go, I was still smiling, but I felt sad again.

"That is a brilliant idea, how did none of us think of this before?" Enjolras cried, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm a great lady, remember?" I smiled sadly.

"Someone isactingverycouple-ey right now, I'm notsayinganyone, but theirnames rhyme with Benjorlas and Jeponine!" Grantaire drunkenly and loudly whispered from across the room winning him plenty of laughs.

"Just kiss already!" Bahorel shouted.

"Nobody is kissing my sister until I've approved," a small, but loud voice shouted.

Grinning, I stood up on a chair to see Courfeyrac at the stairs with Azelma and Gavroche in front of him. I called out Azelma's name and she ran to me, and I ran to her. I knelt to the floor and hugged her and let her sob in my arms.

"When Gavroche found me and told me you were okay, I was so happy! Eponine, you could have been hurt!" Azelma cried.

"I'm aware, but don't worry 'Zelma, I'm fine," I said.

Now that I wasn't standing next to Enjolras nor doing anything that could seem romantic with him, the rest of Les Amis were uninterested. Someone tapped on my shoulder, I expected it to be Enjolras, but when I turned around and looked up at Joly.

"She looks sick, Azelma, could I touch your forehead for a minute?" Joly asked.

Worried, I stood up and stepped away from Azelma. She nodded shyly, and Joly stepped forward and pressed his hand to her forehead. Azelma was two years younger than me, seventeen, and delusional; she was blushing at the touch of Joly a boy who was my age, ah my young sister who was in love with any boy she met.

"She has a fever," Joly said.

Gulping, I stared at my sister. She looked at me, bored, but I was worried, what if she had gotten sick… she'd been alone all this time and she wasn't used to it, she usually had me and before me our mother, there to take care of her, to tell her what foods could be eaten to tell her what she could and couldn't drink, to show her places to sleep where she wouldn't get sick…

"Is she going to be all right?" I asked.

"I presume so, but I need to inspect her better, check her symptoms, I have some books in my flat…" Joly muttered thoughtfully.

"Can you take her in? Just for a while? I know you were there when I begged Courfeyrac to take Gavroche in, but please do you think that you could?" I begged, "I can pay for her-"

"Of course I can take her in, and there is no need for money, my parents send me enough money, and I have a spare bedroom since I've been diagnosing live people now in my classes and sometimes, I bring them with me to make sure they're well. There's nobody with me now, and she could stay with me if you'd like," Joly said.

"Oh, Merci, Joly," I cried, hugging him tightly.

"My name is Azelma, Monsieur," Azelma said softly, but Joly didn't, hear, he was turned around and grabbing something.

He was holding a brown bag, and he turned back around to hand it to me, I took it and looked inside the contents… clothes, men clothes.

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

Joly smiled, then turned to Azelma and introduced himself. She introduced herself and they shook hands, her blushing madly. Joly turned to me and asked if it was alright for him to take my sister to his flat now, and I trusted him so I said it was okay.

I followed them to the stairs and watched them go down, and then I recalled that I didn't get a hug from my sister, and what happened next was pretty stupid of me.

"Oh, wait, Zelma," I cried, then carelessly chased them down the stairs.

For a split second, my right foot stepped in midair instead of a step and my left foot moved to step on another step when I slipped and fell back, rolling down the stairs with a yelp. Then, I was left _in the darkness._


	14. The Trees are Full of Starlight

**A/N: Short, but you can guess what's happening next ; ) And, Woah, 31 follows? Thanks! XD And Thanks to you who constantly reviews! Y'all epic XD  
**

**The trees are full of starlight**

Moaning, I rolled over to my side, I was on a comfortable, cushiony surface… at my moan, footsteps hurried from across the room and I felt someone sit on the bed I was on and my eyes snapped open. Enjolras's wide, blue eyes looked at me worried and I smiled up at him, slowly sitting up.

"That was pretty dumb of me to fall down the stairs, huh?" I chuckled.

"Eponine, you could have been seriously hurt! Thank goodness all your fall did was knock you out," Enjolras said.

"What time is it?" I moaned.

"Very early in the morning," Enjolras said, softly.

"Ah, are the stars still out?" I asked.

"Oui," Enjolras nodded.

I glanced over at the shut window, and Enjolras followed my glance. Groaning, he sat up and opened the window to reveal dark trees that blocked all the stars. Sheepishly, he came and sat back at the foot of the bed and watched me.

"Mmmm… is Joly here?" I asked.

"No…" Enjolras said, "Did you need him?"

"No, I'm fine, just assuming," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras asked.

Suddenly, I felt ridiculous and trampy. Here I was, sleeping in Enjolras's bed in his flat, and somewhere out there was his true love unaware that I was right here so close to him. This was unfair to her, and though I kind of felt detestation in my heart for her, I knew that it was for no reason, and I ignored it and focused on doing the right thing.

Something in the back of my mind was teasing me, telling me that I loved him, but this wasn't true. It couldn't be because I couldn't be _that _girl, some girl had done that to me, and now I wouldn't be the thief of love.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I have to go," I said.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked.

"I shouldn't be here," I said.

"Your father is out there looking for you, if you're not here where else will you be safe?" Enjolras demanded.

"I don't know, but it's not your problem," I muttered.

"Eponine, please stay, I don't want you hurt," Enjolras said.

"Why?" I demanded.

His eyes looked down, and he said softly, "Gavroche would be devastated."

So he was the loyal type. If only I could have my own loyal, strong, passionate true love, but there was nobody out there for me this was another sick reminder that people only cared about me because it was in their best interest too. If Enjolras lost Gavroche, he'd lose a little spy that could sneak in and out of the National Guard without being shot at.

Though it sickened me to stay, I really didn't want to go, so I leaned back into the pillow and looked straight at Enjolras.

"Of course," I said softly.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"Tell me about your true love," I said.

"What true love?" Enjolras asked.

"The reason why you won't be around girls," I said dryly.

"My patria?" Enjolras asked.

Wow. No wonder he was in love with her, her name meant home land; all he wanted to do was fight for his home land's freedom. That was fitting.

"What does she look like?" I asked, imagining Cosette's twin.

"Um… she's our country," Enjolras chuckled.

My heart stopped, and a sudden joy filled through me. I felt completely silly, and laughed feeling great.

"Seriously? Enjolras, I thought you were in love with a real, human being," I giggled.

Enjolras's eyes widened, then his right eyebrow arched and he began laughing too. Now he was blushing, and laughing; never before had I realized that he blushed so much. Giggling, I looked at the window instead of his face, and I noticed that now that I was happy again, _the trees are full of starlight._


	15. And All I see is Him and Me Forever

**A/N: Thanks Audrey for the review, and here is your kiss! Thanks, guys, for the reviews and thanks for following and favoriting! It's AMAZING! Hope you like it!**

**And All I See is Him and Me Forever and Forever**

"What are you looking at?" Enjolras asked.

"The trees, they're full of starlight," I whispered.

Enjolras turned, too and looked out his window and he smiled, his eyes lighting up as he noticed the few stars that decorated the tree outside us.

"It's beautiful," Enjolras said.

He turned back to me and offered me a smile, I looked down and avoided his gaze feeling incredibly stupid that I had gotten so jealous and sour. So far, the only reason I could think of was because I might, possibly, like him.

When his friends had turned on him and asked him if he could like me, he had avoided the question. Was that because he liked me? Or because he wanted to spare my feelings? Now, I that I didn't feel incredibly horrid, I wanted to know badly, knowing I could take the heartbreak that I'd already had a taste of thanks to Marius.

"That was an interesting meeting today," I said, shifting the subject to get the information I desired.

"Oh, I'm sorry about Grantaire, he can be such an annoyance," Enjolras sighed.

"You've got that right," I laughed, then I was quiet for a second, summoning all the courage I had and spat out the words in a mad rush, enunciating so I wouldn't have to say it twice, "So will the man of marble ever think of a love other than his Patria?"

Note, how I said another girl instead of myself. The butterflies in my stomach confirmed my previous suspicions and I glanced down, blushing furiously, realizing that I fancied him. I forced my eyes up and saw Enjolras staring down at the blankets, his hand absent-mindedly fidgeting with it, his face was red.

He looked up at me, blushing as much as I was, but there was a determined look in his eyes, as if he were playing a sport and had to win.

"Perhaps," he said softly, and then said, "Would _you_ ever consider dating me?"

Oh. My. Goodness. He… did he fancy me too? It seemed like the butterflies had taken over my stomach and my chest, and there was a giant butterfly somewhere in my brain controlling my actions so that I'd say wittier things that I normally wouldn't.

"Hah," I snorted, "Are you asking me to date you?"

Enjolras lost his confidence, and the little game we were playing, I suppose we had been playing a game of confidence, wits, and guts. He looked down, thinking of what to say next, and I got on my knees and crawled close to him, making him look up at me worried.

"Because I would," I said softly before shoving my lips to his.

I shut my eyes tightly as if I were doing something painful because if he recoiled, it would be painful. His left leg was touching my right leg, I was kneeling over him and gently put a hand on his shoulder for support, and he didn't push me off. In fact… he was actually kissing me back!

A shaky, rough, hand grabbed my hand on his shoulder, and I smiled through our kiss, my eyes were now delicately closed, and I held onto him with both hands now. I pulled away first, proud of my gutsy move, and I looked into his astonished eyes, smiling proudly.

"I, um, I-"Enjolras started before finally putting the words together in his mind and he sheepishly said, "I'm sorry?"

"For what?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"I- I shouldn't have done that, now you're going to hate me," Enjolras moaned.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because, I- what if I focus too much on Patria and don't pay enough attention to you?" Enjolras groaned, "Or what if I become as love sick as Pontmercy? This cold only end badly…Oh, I'm doing this all wrong!"

"Well, if you don't want to be with me, fine," I growled, pulling away from him feeling infuriated and humiliated at the same time.

Biting my lip, I slowly eased away from him, looking down and trying to hide my humiliated blush. Suddenly, his hand-still shaky as ever- grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him and he brought his lips to mines this time. Though I should have pulled away, I couldn't! I found myself wanting to be closer and closer to him the more we kissed, and finally, I pulled away slowly, glaring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Enjolras moaned, "I'm so worried that I'll hurt you!"

"I've been hurt worse," I whispered as the pain in my heart that Marius caused slowly tapped on my shoulder, reminding me of its presence.

"Eponine, I'm not a fool like Pontmercy, I- I'm asking now," Enjolras said.

"Asking what?" I asked, cautiously, my heart fluttered in my chest as I awaited his response hopefully.

"For you to date me," Enjolras whispered.

I glanced into his eyes, and saw him beaming, but worried as if he'd just done something daring, something bad, but didn't regret his decision. He was smiling down at me gently, his lip twitching as his confidence faltered due to my long pause.

"I will," I blushed.

Sighing, I laid down on the bed the long way, so my legs were dangling off the side, and Enjolras laid down next to me, both of us staring up at the celling lost in our own thoughts. This was it, I was dating the man of marble, but I couldn't help but think about Marius which frustrated me because Marius didn't love me. He didn't, but now I had a chance of being loved, possibly eventually, by someone who I didn't even know could love.

Though it was hard, I turned on my side and looked at Enjolras, his eyes flickered to me, and then he turned to, staring into my eyes. It was obvious that he was thinking many things at once, and when his hand took mines, I was glad to know that I was one of those things.

"Are we going to tell Les Amis?" I whispered.

"Are we going to tell Gavroche?" Enjolras asked.

"I want to tell him," I said softly, I heard his sharp intake of breath.

He hesitated, and then said softly, "Then, if you want to, we can tell Les Amis."

Grinning, I scooted closer to him, feeling the warmth that his body radiated without quite touching him, and I stared into his eyes. In that deep blue sea called his eyes, though it sounds incredibly cliché, _all I see is him and me forever and forever._


	16. Chapter 16 And I Know

**A/N: So I'm behind on my other story, but this one is fine for now... Yep, Hope you like this chapter and if any of you know how one would attack Paris in 1835-ish for my other story, I'd love to hear it XD Anyways, ENJoy and thank you so much for reading and such as! I love you guys! (sung like I love him from on my own)  
**

**And I Know**

After staring into his eyes for a minute, I remembered everything… the barricades, Azelma, Gavroche… Groaning, I sat up and Enjolras did too, looking at me with the usual worried gleam in his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Enjolras pressed.

"Are Azelma and Gavroche okay?" I asked.

"Oui, Joly checked you, said nothing was wrong with you, and then took Azelma to his flat, Gavroche was worried, but when Joly declared you okay, he was too tired to worry anymore and Courfeyrac carried him home, then I carried you home," Enjolras explained.

"You left Les Amis there?" I gasped.

"Oui, remind me to pay Monsieur Hucheloup for babysitting them," Enjolras grinned, making me laugh.

Well, it was night time, and I promised Enjolras barrels of gun powder. If I was to get it by Tuesday, that is to say in five-now four- days, I'd have to get moving.

"I have to go talk to my friend about getting your cartridges," I announced as I stood up and took off his coat.

"Now?" Enjolras asked.

"He only works at night," I said.

"Eponine, what are you planning on doing?" Enjolras demanded, and he too stood up and now he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm visiting a friend, not Montparnasse, and I'll request the cartridges, he's fine, he's pretty harmless to me, but he is my father's friend," I explained.

"Then no," Enjolras glared.

"Then yes. You need them, it's practically vital that you have them at the barricades, and I'm sure he won't squeal, if… do you have ten francs I could borrow?" I asked.

Glowering, Enjolras reached in his pocket and handed me the money. I smiled to him wickedly, then noticed Joly's brown bag on the floor, I picked it up, and looked inside, selecting pants that were my size- a bit longer, and a shirt that should fit me.

"Do you mind?" I asked, "I need to change."

Blushing, Enjolras nodded, and hurried out of the room. I smiled as I watched him stumble across the room, blindly hoping that I hadn't already started with him in the room, and when he closed the door, I suppressed a giggle. Wow, I had finally gotten my gentleman.

I changed into the clothes quickly, making a make-shift wrap with a scarf Joly added, and then I put his shirt on, his pants, and put my hair up in Courfeyrac's cap. Carefully, I folded Grantaire's pants, and put on some shoes that Joly included. When I was finished, I looked myself over in the mirror… it was believable for the most part.

As I walked to the door, I sighed in satisfaction, happy that I had such great friends. When I opened the door, Enjolras turned to me, he was leaning on the table, wearing his red coat again, and he smiled at me.

"I look like a boy," I sighed.

"You look… you're still beautiful," Enjolras stammered.

Gosh, I adored his shy ways and hurried up to him. I was about to make a remark about how he was so confident around his friends, but not around me, but that would start a teasing war about confidence again, and then I'd never be able to leave.

Enjolras led me to the door, with his arm on my back, and he opened the door to let me out first, and made a move as if he were going to follow me.

"Funny," I noted, "It seems like you're going to follow me."

"I'm coming with you," Enjolras said.

"I have to do this on my own," I responded, "You need rest, the revolution won't lead itself."

Enjolras frowned, then nodded and said, "Be safe, _and I know."_


	17. Chapter 17 It's Only In My Mind

**It's Only In My Mind**

**A/N: The responses to this story are just amazing, I'm so happy people are actually reading, and thanks! This one's short, but hey some will be short, some will be so long they should be two chapters-ever read a fanfic like that where they have runon chapters? love those!- but yea. I have to learn the entire musical, the longer versions of the songs, like from the original broadway musical. So absorbed in my love for Les Miserables, I know that I am blind to the world around me, as it changes. (see what i did there) I hope my runon A/N(Author's Note) entertained you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. if you just skipped this or found it incredibly boring, sorry, but I have to just express my FEELS! I can't be On My Own with this, right? Okay, done making these puns for today... wait, one more... ENJoy! XD**

I walked down the dark streets, aware of all my surroundings. I knew just where I wanted to go. Quietly, I made my way down the street and hurried to my parent's apartment. As I reached the building, I looked around… nobody was near, and when I passed it I didn't dare look up, I hurried around the corner where I found him keeping watch as usual.

"Claquesous?" I hissed.

Quickly, he turned and pointed his knife at me. He was wearing a mask as he always did, and is eyes narrowed, his head cocking slightly to the side as he tried to recognize me, he failed.

"How do I know you?" he demanded.

"It's Eponine," I whispered.

"Eponine?" he gasped, then he looked around, "Your father is angry at you and speaks about how he will punish you! Stay away!" he warned.

"I know," I nodded, "I come with a job offer, as you know I'm friends with a few rich boys who dream of starting a revolution."

"Oui," Claquesous nodded, and I could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"They're rich, but they only have so much and I was wondering if you could get us cartridges," I said.

"Of course, how many?" he asked.

"As many as you can," I said.

"How am I to carry all those?" he pondered aloud

"I'll have help carry them from your source, can you get them?" I asked.

"Oui…" he said, then nodded as he thought about something, "Bring some men to the docks in three days, along with five crowns."

"Five crowns? I don't know if they have that much," I gasped, "Wait-Are you actually _buying_ them?"

"Non, they're stolen, yeah, five crowns was a long-shot, but I thought I'd try. Fine, bring what they can but at the least, fifteen thousand francs," Claquesous sighed, "Because we're friends, Eponine."

"Merci!" I cried, before hugging him, but he pushed me off.

"Now go! Hurry before anyone sees you and make sure you aren't being followed," he warned.

Quietly, I nodded, and ran a few blocks away in the opposite direction of Enjolras's flat. I walked around several blocks, then slowly headed back to Enjolras's flat. However, as I walked I felt the hairs on the back of my neck spike up and I could have sworn I heard footsteps…. I took several more turns, then walked back telling myself that _it's only in my mind._


	18. That I'm Talking To Myself And Not to

**A.N: A big THANKS to Smiles 1998 and I dreamed a dream too for your reviews! Thanks! Okay, so I hope you guys like this pretty long chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting... thanks!**

**That I'm talking to myself and not to him.**

By the time I got back, the sun was starting its daily route along the sky, and the fresh sunlight gleamed on the doorknob outside, evidently in my eyes. When I stepped into the apartment building, I frowned because the sun was no longer warming me, but I closed the door behind me and climbed up the stairs to Enjolras's flat.

As I neared the door to his flat, I smelled something absolutely delicious cooking, and hurried over, knocking on the locked door. There were quick footsteps, and a curse, and then Enjolras appeared before me, opening the door with a pained smile, I noticed him clutching his ring finger on his right hand.

"What happened?" I asked, stepping into the apartment.

"I burnt myself right now," Enjolras sighed.

He closed the door behind me and hurried into the kitchen while I laughed quietly. Then, I hurried into the kitchen too to see him cooking potatoes, eggs, and… _bacon_?

"Bacon?"I gasped.

"You don't like bacon?" Enjolras asked, disturbed.

"Non, I love it!" I cried happily.

Smiling, he stirred the potatoes, and I hopped on the counter and watched him cook. After he stirred, he dipped his hand into a bucket of water sighing in relief.

"Come here," I called.

Enjolras looked up at me, from his finger, and walked over to me. My knees were touching his lower chest, and I took his right hand, inspecting his burn. It was red, it didn't look too bad, but I knew how badly burns hurt. I put his hand down, and looked up at him, feeling myself blush as I realized our closeness. He started to take a step back, but I put my hand on my shoulder to stop him and leaned forward to kiss him.

I could feel him smiling under our kiss, and pulled away, smiling back at him. His beautiful eyes were staring in mines, and I loved it, looking into them, because they took me to a different world… Then, abruptly, there was a smell of burnt-

"My potatoes!" Enjolras cried, and then hurried over to stir them as I laughed.

He was laughing too, and I hopped down to help him out.

* * *

During breakfast, I explained to him about Claquesous and about how we'd need to help him receive it from the docks. He grimaced at that part, and I laughed at him.

"Afraid of the lovely ladies?" I grinned.

"Why would they do that?" Enjolras sighed.

"They have no other way," I sighed, leaning back.

I looked down at my empty plate sadly, and sighed. Enjolras was rich, he'd never understand these things, but I felt happy that he didn't have to, because then his mind wouldn't be haunted by the darkness that haunts mines.

"Drat!" Enjolras cried, "I had classes today! What time is it?"

Quickly, he jumped off of the chair and dashed to his coat hanger and pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, and opened it, and then he groaned and slumped back.

"It's almost halfway through," Enjolras sighed, "I hope Lesgle called out my name during attendance."

"Have you ever missed a class before?" I asked.

"Non," Enjolras groaned.

Smiling, I got up, and sat next to him on the floor with my back against the wall like him. His hand was on his face, and I was trying my best to keep from laughing at how dramatic he was being about this. Gently, I grabbed his arm, and got on my knees, with my other hand; I pulled his hand away from his face and looked into his eyes trying to look as sad as possible.

"I'm sorry, I distracted you and made you miss your class," I said softly, like a child.

His eyebrows raised and he looked at me, amused, and I slowly-for effect- kissed him, taking my time to bring our lips together. As I kissed him, he clasped my hand, and grabbed my arm as I grabbed his, he was still shaky, as if he was going to shatter into a million pieces, but he didn't stop. I pulled away, and he smiled at me, and I sunk back next to him, sitting down and facing forward. Gently, he put his arm around me, and held me close to him, a move I didn't think he could do, but I grinned brightly as he did so.

"Well, then, since I don't have classes today, let's go to the ABC café. I've got _a lot_ of planning to do," Enjolras groaned as he stood up.

Nodding, I took his hand as he helped me up, and followed him to the door, but he paused and looked me over, so I looked myself down. Right, I was in Joly's clothes. My cap was on; I had on his shoes… I looked like a boy, just as we had discussed earlier this morning. Enjolras smiled and grabbed the tip of my cap that I had lowered to cover my eyes, lifted it up a bit, so that he could look in my eyes then kissed me once before we left- this instantly spiked up my heart rate. He let go and started out the door, and I pulled down the cap, shaking my head, and followed him.

Together, we walked briskly to the ABC café, but we tried to blend in. As we walked, I looked down and around suspiciously, but I didn't recognize anyone bad thankfully. Enjolras opened the door to the café for me, then let me in first, but I shook my head, holding the door open for him as if I were really a guy and he glared at me, but I shoved him in, then I followed him in.

Determined, he marched to the stairs and started climbing them, and I silently trailed behind him after a nodded a hello to Monsieur Hucheloup and his wife. Inside the room upstairs were Joly, Azelma, Jean Prouvaire, and Feuilly. They were sitting around a table drinking coffee-hopefully tea for Azelma-, and when they saw us they grinned.

"Bonjour Enjolras and Eponine," Jean sang, happily.

"Hi Eponine!" Azelma grinned, oblivious to why the guys were teasing me.

"Married yet?" Feuilly asked.

"No, not yet," I smiled; Enjolras ignored them and walked over to his table in the front.

Now wasn't the time to tell them about us, I'd wait until Enjolras was ready… or when everyone was here so I wouldn't have to say it a million times. The boys giggled at my response, and I sat down at their table casually sitting next to my sister.

"So what have you four been doing?" I asked.

Joly lifted up his medicines textbook, with his eyes glued to it and his hand glued to his cup of coffee. Azelma looked at me, and secretively pointed to Joly; she'd been staring at him all day, and I failed to not find it disturbing. Jean continued scribbling, ah a poem, and Feuilly shrugged.

"Aren't you guys planning or anything for the barricades?" I probed.

"It's our brake," they cried at the same time.

"We're organizing people in groups and stuff, so they can come here at different times in the next three days so Enjolras can talk to them, he'll be busy non-stop," Jean explained

For a while, I sat there conversing with them. Naturally, they teased me and I teased them back, and we were in the middle of laughing-even Azelma- when the rest of Les Amis entered in groups. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Lesgle, and Marius came in together, most likely just from class because they all held the same books.

"Ditcher," Lesgle called to Enjolras who was sitting and scribbling something, "I called out your name!"

"Merci," Enjolras nodded.

"We discussed Napoleon today," Marius said, then added, "My father fought in the battle of the Waterloo."

"Really?" Courfeyrac gasped sarcastically.

Everyone in the room except for Marius and Enjolras laughed. Marius worshiped his deceased father, almost as much as he worshiped Cosette… Cosette! Her letter! I glanced down, and frowned at Joly's clothes, his letter was in my dress pocket, or in Grant's pants pockets in the flat.

After their laugh, Enjolras called them to planning with him, and I walked over to Marius who was on the outside of their circle. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned to me, offered me a half smile, then turned back to Enjolras, and I didn't fail to notice that his eyes were practically glazed over and that he looked as if he was only half here, this hurt me a bit, but I had something to tell him…

"Marius," I whispered, "I have some… bad news."

Anxiously, I watched him. I suppose that I was only anxious because whenever I delivered bad news to my father… bad things happened to me. Marius turned to me, his smile still large as if no amount of bad news could wipe the stupid, lovesick grin off his face. None but the piece of bad news that I was about to deliver.

"I'm trying to listen to Enjolras," he whispered.

My heart fluttered at the mention of the name, but I remained focused on our discussion.

"It's about Cosette," I whispered.

"Cosette? She is beautiful, isn't she?" Marius sighed, "Did you know that last night-"

"I don't want to hear about what happened between you and Cosette," I said sharply, and a little bit louder than intended.

"Marius, leave her alone and pay attention," a strong voice said.

Blushing, I looked up to see Enjolras glaring at Marius, and I felt humiliated at the same time. All eyes had turned to me, and I stormed off angrily. I sat down on the floor next to where Grant usually sat, it smelled like alcohol.

Thankfully, at that moment, Grantaire and Bahorel walked in together. As soon as he stepped in, Bahorel hurried to Joly and Feuilly at the table, but Grant grinned at the sight of me and hurried over to me, handing a bottle he pulled out of his coat. I hesitantly took a sip of the wine he had given me and mentally promised I'd only drink a little this time.

"So what's wrong, Eponine, you appear bothered," Grantaire noted.

"You sound smart," I muttered.

"Simply a stage of drunkenness that you have yet to see," Grantaire said, "Heck, I've yet to see it as well, but I trust there are more than either of us have yet to-"

Ah, he was being a trying-to-sound-smart-rambler right now. Well, it was working, I half expected him to grow glasses and to start reading to me out of a textbook.

"What_ is_ wrong, Eponine?" Grantaire asked

"It's just," I groaned, "I have to tell Marius bad news, but it feels _that I'm talking to myself and not to him_!"


	19. Chapter 19 And Although

**A/N: Yessss! Hawkwardness this chapter! ENJoy and thank YOU for reading XD**

**And although**

"What_ is_ wrong, Eponine?" Grantaire asked

"It's just," I groaned, "I have to tell Marius bad news, but it feels that I'm talking to myself and not to him!"

"Don't you worry, Eponine, he'll listen eventually. Some men are just very distracted. Take Enjolras, for example, he was so involved with his rebellion, that he _still_ hasn't let me repay him," Grantaire said.

"Repay him for what?" I asked.

"For saving my sister, I told her not to wear the jewels at night in the dangerous streets of Paris, but she did and he saved her," Grantaire explained, "She's alive and well, but moved away to live with our parents. That's why I joined Les Amis, gottado what Igotta do... much better smurt tlk wss annoyin."

Wow, Enjolras saved someone? I could just imagine him in a fight to protect Grant's little sister, whoever she was, and I couldn't stop the butterflies from inhabiting my stomach as I thought about this. Ah, so that was the reason why Grantaire stalked Enjolras. Made sense. Then, I recalled something, Enjolras would be non-stop busy from this point forward, and I wanted Les Amis to know we were a couple before the barricades so that they could be okay with it by then, so I turned to Grantaire grinning- the butterflies were in control again.

"When would the best time be to announce my new boyfriend?" I grinned, feeling shaky.

"Whose it?" Grantaire asked.

Blushing, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Your leader."

"What- FINALLY!" Grantaire shouted.

Everyone turned to us, even Enjolras looked up from his work confusion clear on his face and Grantaire stood up and grabbed my arm, yanking me up while I laughed.

"Enjolras, c'mere!" Grantaire shouted, grinning.

Blushing, I watched as the realization slapped Enjolras in his face after a moment of confusion, and his face turned red and he stumbled over to us, the rest of Les Amis very confused.

"Looks like someones got a 'nouncement t'make," Grant laughed.

Enjolras stood next to me, and his hand gently rested on my shoulder, shaking nervously. I glanced about at the members of Les Amis de l'ABC and noticed my little brother among them, yay, now we could announce it to everyone at once. Right then, I felt regret that I had let the butterflies take control, but I was eager at the same time, and the regret was soon forgotten as I waited in the silence along with everyone else.

"Say it!" someone shouted excitedly.

"They're dating!" Grantaire shouted, unwilling to wait a second longer.

The room erupted in cheers, and Gavroche ran out and punched Enjolras in the gut making everyone quiet down. Enjolras flinched, but otherwise didn't look hurt, and looked down at my little brother worried.

"You didn't ask my permission! You better not have kissed her yet, because I was supposed to approve!" Gavroche wined.

Enjolras knelt down to be level with Gavroche and smiled gently, "Gavroche, may I date your sister?"

Everyone started shouting woo making me blush even more, if that was even possible. And Gavroche was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Oui," Gav grinned.

"Merci," Enjolras said, bowing his head slightly, and then standing up.

"Can we see a kiss?" Jean shouted, "I've been inspired!"

Caringly, I glanced up at the now standing Enjolras, and I knew he'd feel uncomfortable kissing me in front of his friends. It didn't insult me, because he was supposed to be the most professional, and he had to be so to lead them, so I covered it up for him.

"We're not a show," I said.

"Awww!" Combeferre cried.

"Come on, men, let's get back to business," Enjolras said.

"But we must celebrate!" Grantaire cried.

"We're not engaged, we can celebrate later," Enjolras said.

"Not yet, anyways," Grantaire chuckled to the delight of everyone.

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras took my hand, squeezed it, then marched back to become the man of marble for them. Smiling, I looked around and met Marius's eyes, but he stared at me flabbergasted.

The words wouldn't come, so he simply stammered, "What? But-_And… although…"_


	20. Chapter 20 I Know that He is Blind

**A/N: Thanks to the great responses from last chapter. Hmmm. IS Marius Jealous? Only one way to find out... (I shall ask him soon)**

**I Know That He is Blind**

During the buzz of confusion and work, several people came up to me to congratulate me as if I had just become the queen of the world. First, came Gavroche excited as ever, and Azelma, they came together beaming.

"Whoa, you're dating _him_? Gosh, Eponine, why do the most adorable always go for you? And how am I ever supposed to find someone in your shadow, dear sister?" Azelma giggled.

Gavroche shot Azelma a disturbed look, but I smiled gently, put my hands on her shoulders, and looked at her seriously.

"Azelma, you're beautiful, even more than me," I reminded her.

"I approve of him," Gavroche announced, "He's a leader, a law student, and very kind. However, if he causes you any trouble, you call me, 'Ponine, and I'll teach him a lesson!"

As the excited Gavroche said this, he punched his hand and looked at me, his eyes full of threat. I laughed and hugged them both together, and then Gavroche pulled Azelma away to go and threaten Enjolras together. Next came Grantaire who hugged me up in his giant arms.

"You're datinhim," he grinned, "Good fur jou! Can't wait'ill tha wuddingg!"

"Me either," I chuckled.

"She wants to marry him!" Grantaire cheered before chugging down his bottle.

Blushing, I looked around praying that Enjolras hadn't heard, and to my luck, he was talking to the people around his table. I loved the way he made eye contact with each of them, his head turning constantly to see another person, and he was leaning low over his table, so he could look up at them with his marvelous eyes. As his mouth moved, unshaven with the smallest of hairs around it, he kept the same, interested, determined, leader expression. And when he'd stand straight up after gesturing to something on the table, his back would go up straight, his neck high and you'd feel like a peasant in the presence of a king next to him, yet incredibly important to be friends with such a confident young man.

"Hello? 'Ponine?" a voice called.

Quickly, I turned around to face Marius. His freckled face broke out in a half smile, and it was obviously fake, the confusion clear in his eyes, but he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace, then pulled away still smiling absentmindedly. This time, my heart did not stop because I loved him, it stopped because I feared what Enjolras would think if he saw us embracing and when he pulled away, I beamed into his eyes proud that the worst, yet at the same time the best between us was over.

"So, you've gotten to the man of marble?" Marius chuckled.

Gotten to? What was I- one of the lovely ladies of the docks? I forced my expression to remain unchanging- I continued to smile straight at him.

"Oui," I smiled.

"Well, um, good for you… um, I was wondering 'Ponine if you might have a letter for me from Cosette," Marius said, nervously.

"Oh, well as a matter of fact, I do," I nodded, "Only; I don't have it with me…"

"What? But, where is it?" Marius whined.

"I- It's in my dress," I said.

Confused, Marius looked me up and down and his eyes widened. Okay, now I was glaring. He seriously hadn't noticed I was in men's clothes until now?

"When can you get it to me? Can we go fetch it?" Marius asked.

"I think Grant might have taken it to his flat after-"

"Can we go get it from there?" Marius asked.

"Well, there's a meeting right now, and there's only four days-"

"But I must read my Cosette's letter as soon as possible!" Marius gasped.

"Look, I'll talk to Grantaire-"

"Oh, thank you, 'Ponine, you're the best friend ever!" Marius grinned, throwing his arms around me.

Gently, I shoved him off, then he danced back to Enjolras's table, I caught Enjolras's eye, and he was looking at me cautiously- he had just seen the scene. I rolled my eyes at him to show him that Pontmercy was crazy, and smiled, and in return, Enjolras smiled brightly back, and nodded, then turned back to his busy work.

When Marius reached him, Enjolras glared at him for a second before continuing on. I watched as Marius tapped on his leg, waiting impatiently as if I could bring him the letter within five minutes. I sighed as I gazed at him; _I know that he is blind._


	21. Still I Say, There's A Way For Us

**A/N: Uh Oh… I don't have the next chapter fully written so I'll see what I can do today to get myself ahead. For a majority of this story I've been three chapters ahead, but I had writers block for my other story and was focusing on that one, and now I'm caught up! I have half the next chapter written, but it's kind of long… wish me luck, I'm going to try and write obsessively for this story to be ahead. Usually, I write one or two chapters, relax a day, write some more, and publish a chapter that same day after spell checking and reading it through, checking facts and such. Yeah, that's what I do for this story. My other stories were NOT as organized, so let's hope I keep this well organized pattern the same. XD Sorry for the long A/N, I've been starting to write a lot for these…. ENJoy, and read the randomness I have at the end!**

**Still I say, There's A Way For Us.**

Out of habit, I turned to Grantaire, I _had _to complete the mission that Marius assigned to me, so I walked up to him, he was sitting on the floor drinking his bottle and he grinned at me, raising the bottle to offer me some. Kindly, I shook my head and squatted down next to him smiling.

"Do you have my dress?" I asked Grant.

"Yes, I do, but not with me Madame Enjolras," Grantaire teased.

"Could you bring it by tomorrow morning? I'll fetch your pants washed and everything," I smiled.

"Wow, washed pants," Grant murmured, then he smiled, "I'll bring it by tomorrow morning, 'Ponine."

"Merci," I smiled.

Sighing, I looked up and saw that all the boys had gathered around in a big group. Grantaire looked interested, and he got up, groaning, and staggered over to the group, shoving others aside so he could get in front.

Smiling, I shook my head as I watched him, and got up to join him and the rest of Les Amis when I saw Azelma sitting at a table alone. Her eyes looked different, she didn't seem like the happy 'Zelma she always was, and I hurried over to her, concerned.

"You okay 'Zelma?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

Her hand was on her cheek, and her head was resting in it, as she gazed over at the guys. When I sat, she sat up straighter and looked at me in the eyes, her eyes looked… how did they look? They looked familiar…

"Eponine, I- I think I'm in love," Azelma sighed.

Oh. Her eyes looked glazed, dazed, dreamy like Marius'. Ugh. Not another one in love. I'm no hypocrite, I didn't love Enjolras, I just… whatever, I'm talking about Azelma. Smiling, I leaned forward and took her hands nodding eagerly for her to continue, but her wide eyes stared back into mines, in another world, awaiting for me to ask her.

"Who are you in love with?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you… I mean, you're friends with him, and what if one of his friends hear? Will you tell him? Oh but if you tell him… no, he doesn't love me, I wish… If I tell you, would you promise not to tell him?" Azelma asked.

"Oui, 'Zelma, I promise," I grinned.

"Oey," she whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lee," she said in a louder voice.

"I can't understand you," I muttered.

Her hand gripped my hear tightly, and she nearly yanked it off pulling it to her lips, then she whispered in a suitable volume, "Joly!"

Oh you've got to be kidding me. With an arched eyebrow, I pulled away to examine her blushing face. Time to have her living with another one of my friends.

"Um… Joly?" I murmured.

"Not so loud!" she cried.

Disturbed, I glanced over my shoulder, but all the guys had their backs to us and seemed engaged in something important. I longed to be over there, planning with them, but I had to be here for my sister.

"Well, while I was at his place, I saw how he helps people. 'Ponine, he helps them and he's such a good doctor and so generous! He let me help him take care of one of his patients and when his hand was on top of mines to show me what to do? Oh my gosh I realized that I loved him, 'Ponine, he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet and _such_ a gentleman! But he's three years older than me and I'm so immature, I'm just a kid and... ugh, but why has he got to be so kind, so caring? He's strong and sure of himself while working, but he's so quiet around you guys and he's an amazing friend, he talks to his patients like they're his friends and he helps those less fortunate and-"

"Whoa, Azelma, calm down," I said, "I think… well, maybe you could stay with Grant-"

I admit, I wasn't thinking when I suggested Grant, he's the messiest guy I know, but maybe she wouldn't fall in love with him. And… I'd just responded with the wrong answer, Azelma's jaw dropped, and her eyes narrowed and turned as deadly as mines could turn.

"No! Why would you want to- you think- I'm- He's never going to love me, 'Ponine, you don't need to worry about me! I guess I'm just like you, because though I see him and know he can't love me, _still I say, there's a way for us!"_

**A/N: 'Kay, so Azelma's crush on Joly is kind of mines, so I knew just how to describe him, because that's how I'd describe him. I LOVE HIM, OKAY! Don't judge me! So, they aren't my first ship, but I mean, she sounds totally like me-gee I wonder why- and would you guys be in favor of me shpping them? Or not? Lemme know, because she just sounds so in love like me! But then again, if I can't have him… why should she? Hmmm… I think I might ship them, cause she just sounds like she NEEDS him, like I do… Joly, oh Joly, whereforth art thou Joly?! I love him, if you love him to, I'd like to hear from YOU! Yes, you because no one I know loves him and I'd love to squeal with someone else about how supermegafoxyawesomehot he is! But, don't worry, I won't stray from the plot to shove in more Joly time, though I should… Nah, that is a matter of another story, perhaps my next summer project? More on that next chapter, since I've pretty much written a whole chapter with both these A/N's. Thanks for reading both if you actually read them….**


	22. Chapter 22 I Love Him

**I Love Him**

**A/N: Ever liked someone you probably shouldn't? Ever liked someone while in a relationship? Do you know the definition of foreshadowing? Have you asked yourself these questions? Just, something I was wondering... Oh, and do they have omelets in this time? Oh well, I'm craving one and so here it is…**

In the morning, I woke up early this time. I let Enjolras have the bed last night while I slept on the couch, he looked enormously tired and I wanted him to have a good night sleep before I bothered him with questions about what they were talking about last night while I was talking to Azelma.

Upon waking up, I went to the kitchen to wash Grant's pants which Enjolras found for me last night, and then my hands and face, then I looked through the pantry. I could make him some omelets. I got straight to work, and by the time I was done, Enjolras was at the doorway watching me.

"Sit, I'm done," I ordered.

Silently, he nodded, and I served his food on a plate, then walked over to him and put it on the table. He kissed me on the cheek in thanks, and then sat down as I walked away. I made mines next, and sat down next to him to eat.

"You're an excellent cook, much better than me," Enjolras murmured.

"Some people have it… other's don't," I giggled, "I'm only joking. Mmmm… what were you guys planning last night during the meeting?"

"Didn't you hear?" Enjolras asked.

"Non," I shook my head.

Confused, I glanced up at his face and saw that he looked still very tired. Ah, Jean had said that Enjolras would be very busy these next… three days._ Merde_, three days! We only had three days left before the barricades! Enjolras was frowning and staring at his place, and I felt like a jerk. I'm supposed to help take his mind off of this, not force him to think about it every waking moment… if I wanted to know, I could find out about it later.

"Or, I'll find out later," I murmured.

"No, I can tell you-" Enjolras started.

"Its fine, I'll ask someone," I hissed, "It's too early, you worked hard all day yesterday I want you to enjoy your mornings and I'll be fine."

"Well, we were going to-"Enjolras started, ignoring me.

Groaning, I placed my plate on the table in front of us and climbed on his laps, wrapped my hands behind his head and pulled him down so that I could kiss him. His hand rose to caress my cheek, and I clung to him tightly and kissed him harshly.

This time, he pulled away first, and he brought his hands down to my waist. I thought we were going to kiss again, but he gently lifted me off of his laps, and took my hand instead. I leaned on his shoulder giggling.

"You're no fun," I teased.

"You're a hyperactive child," Enjolras murmured, then added more gently, "and I'm lucky to have you."

"Finally acknowledging that we're dating, wow things are getting pretty serious," I teased.

Enjolras laughed for a moment about my joke, then said softly, "I like the way you always tease."

At his words, I flinched back, and he noticed this, sitting up and glancing at me worried. Marius… this brought back a memory of the heart that had belonged to Marius, the same one he'd shattered.

"I, I have to get something to Marius," I said, my voice unsteady.

Upon hearing Marius' name, a hardness decorated Enjolras's eyes and I felt guilty, he was silent for a minute, staring ahead while I watched him, biting my lip and watching him nervously.

"Of course, shall we go?" Enjolras asked quietly, then shook his head as if to wipe away something, and said, "I mean, to the ABC café."

"I guess… Grant said he'd meet me with the dress," I murmured.

"Why do you need to give a dress to Marius?" Enjolras asked.

"I have a letter to him for Cosette in it," I explained.

Enjolras rolled his eyes at the mention of Cosette, then stood up and led me to the door. Had I upset him? Silently, I stood up and walked to the door expecting him to put his arm around me, or to give me a kiss before we left, but he just walked down the stairs leaving me to close the door. Tears filled my eyes as I followed him down, and I struggled not to show them, I didn't want Enjolras mad at me.

When we got to the Café, to my surprise, almost everyone was there except for Jean, Feuilly, and Bahorel. By the time we reached the café, my tears were gone and the pain in my throat that made me want to cry was swallowed down, as I reminded myself over and over again, that I could not cry, because crying showed weakness.

"Couple of the year is here!" Courfeyrac shouted when Enjolras and I entered.

"Quiet, Courfeyrac, we have to get to work," Enjolras said, icily, and I followed his glare that wasn't directed to Courfeyrac, it was directed to Marius.

"Well! You two are fighting already?" Courfeyrac teased, he didn't know that we were in an awkward situation.

Quietly, I walked away from Enjolras and to Grant, ignoring their stares, and I knew they felt that something was wrong. Grantaire was leaning against the wall beer in his right hand, my dress draped on his left, and I smiled brightly to him and walked up to him, giving out the pants, and we exchanged.

"Merci for bringing the dress," I murmured.

"Welcome, 'Ponine, want to look nice for your _boyfriend_?" Grantaire chuckled.

"Actually, it has a letter I have to deliver to Marius," I corrected with a smile.

Suddenly, Grant's smile disappeared and he was frowning at me, so my smile disappeared, and I cocked my to the side and gazed at him with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Is Enjolras your rebound?" Grant shot quickly.

"What?" I gasped.

"Are you dating Enjolras to get over Marius?" Grantaire asked.

"Why on earth would you think that?!" I glared.

"Look, I love you 'Ponine, I really do, but if you're still running Pontmercy's errands for him, something's still going on. Enjolras is one of my greatest friends, and he doesn't deserve to be _anyone's_ rebound," Grantaire glared in response.

My jaw dropped, and I looked at him angrily. Grant was my best friend, he was supposed to be my best friend, and here he was making me feel like… like I was leading two guys on without being able to make up my mind!

"Wow, well you just made me feel like a slut," I said, turning around.

His rough hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I turned around to glare at him with tears clearly visible in my eyes.

"Sorry, 'Ponine, but-"

"Leave me alone," I growled, rushing away from him.

Grant didn't follow me, he knew better and I escaped to the other side of the room, alone holding the dress. I dug through the pockets, and I pulled out the letter. I looked at it, and tears came to my eyes as I recalled all the bad feelings it gave me. Sniffling, I crumpled the letter in my hand, and glanced around the room to look for Marius.

He was over, sighing, with Combeferre and Jean. It was obvious by the look in his eyes that he was talking about Cosette. Before I called him over, I looked over to where Enjolras was, his back was to me, and then I checked on Grant who was chugging a bottle down with some girl I'd never seen before on his laps entertaining him. Then, I made eye contact with Marius and my heart rate doubled, I felt like I was doing something bad, pickpocketing someone, stealing from a stand… Oh my gosh, he approached me.

"Do you have the letter?" Marius asked.

"Yes, here it is," I murmured, giving it to him.

Happily, he opened it and read the contents. As he read, his eyes cleared up and he lost the dreamy quality to him. When he looked up at me, his eyes were wet with tears and hard as stone. He looked heartbroken.

"She's leaving?" he gaped, his voice cracked.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Come with me to her house," Marius begged.

"Look, I have Enjolras now-"

"'Ponine, you're _my_ friend, come with me," Marius sobbed.

_Don't go, Eponine,_ a voice in my head told me, but I nodded my head, ignoring the voice. He ran to the stairs, and I followed grimly after I put the dress down on a table. At the stairs, Courfeyrac stopped me.

"Where are _you_ going, Lady of Marble, and our first lady?" Courfeyrac teased.

"With Marius to Cosette's house," I said, softly.

"Why are you going with him?" Courfeyrac demanded, "Do you still-"

"Why does everyone assume that?!" I snapped.

"You can't be his shadow _and_ Enjolras's girlfriend," he glared back, "so choose."

"Eponine, hurry up!" Marius wined.

I glared Courfeyrac in the eyes, but Marius climbed up them and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the stairs.

"Don't break my best friend's heart!" Courfeyrac called, angrily as I went down the stairs with Marius.

As we walked out the café, even Monsieur Hucheloup shook his head at me. Why did all these people think I was still in love with him? I had Enjolras now! He wasn't my rebound!

"What's with him?" Marius muttered as we walked briskly down the stairs.

"He thinks I'm cheating on Enjolras with you," I whispered.

I glanced at his face, my eyes filled with tears and a disturbed look crossed his face, taking away from the sadness for a second.

"I'd never go out with you," Marius muttered, then he gasped, "I didn't mean it like that 'Ponine, you're my best friend and-"he started.

"I know," I said softly, "I get it."

That hurt more than it should have. _Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras,_ the voice in my head screamed, _please don't forget about him!_ But, how could I think about that when Marius was right in front of me breaking my heart all over again?

We reached Cosette's house and Marius ran in the gates, sobbing, not noticing the white letter on the side of the gate. Cautiously, I walked up to it and looked at the letter, it was Cosette's, obviously, which meant she wasn't gone. Not yet.

I shoved it in my pocket to read it later, and I watched Marius sob on the doorstep. _Oh no. Please no_… but I knew, down inside, that as long as I had the letter, I loved him. The letter burned in my pocket, _GIVE IT TO HIM!_ My mind persisted, but I couldn't.

Heartbroken as Marius, I released the letter in my pocket, and shut my eyes, as single tear escaped my eyes and I admitted it to myself in a sob, "_I love him_."

**A/N: Forecast for next chapter: High waves, tide, and winds; aka trouble for the ship.**


	23. Chapter 23 But When The Night is Over

**But When the Night is Over**

**A/N: Uh... I was supposed to post this ages ago... so... SORRY and I'll update tomorrow again, too, even though TOMORROW IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL XC sooo... message on that tomorrow. Sorry, I totally thought I posted it, but I checked today when I was going to post another chapter and I saw... I didn't post this one! Meh  
**

No, this isn't what I wanted for Enjolras. I looked up at the sky, it was noon-ish now. This morning I was in his arms, we were together, we were perfect… Sniffling, I followed the sobbing Marius, and stood before him while he cried on the steps.

"Get up, Marius," I ordered.

Sobbing, he stood up and wiped his eyes. When he looked at me, he reminded me of a child, so lost, so confused, and so sad.

"Go help your friends at the barricades. Tell them that they can blow up the suicide bridge with the extra gunpowder after leading the National Guard on it, then they can retreat to the barricades at the Corinth and take out the rest, do you understand me?" I asked.

"Yes, but Cosette- she's gone," he sniffled.

"There's nothing you can do about it, but protect her home, get rid of the national guard and you'll protect her home and perhaps one day she will return," I said.

"She will… of course, 'Ponine, you're an amazing friend! Okay, I tell them that they should lure the national Guard onto the suicide bridge, blow it up with the excesss gunpowder, killing half of the National Guard there, then we retreat to the barricades where we can take care of the rest?" Marius gasped.

Silently I nodded, and he wrapped his arms around me, then ran back out. He still seemed sad, but the way he left… I felt like he had a plan of his own, not the plan I gave him. Since I couldn't face any of them, I walked away from Rue de Plumet alone, and feeling utterly abandoned, though I was the one abandoning.

I was in a mess of confusion… I was reaching, yet I fell, and the day was closing in, as I stared into the void, to the whirlpool of my sin. Why couldn't I stop doing that? Sinning? I was doing wrong, I could hurt Enjolras, I was hurting Marius, yet I couldn't bring myself to give him that letter!

Deep in my heart, and because of common sense, I knew that I couldn't have both, and I knew which I couldn't have for sure, but that didn't stop me from wanting him. Why? What was wrong with me? Why on earth couldn't I just be happy with Enjolras? Something always felt different with Pontmercy, it felt… so perfect, but perfection was fake; there was no such thing as perfection, so was my love with Marius fake?

Ugh, I didn't know, it was all a mess, but a mental mess which are the worst kind because you can't pick them, or clean them up with your hands, this you have to sort out for yourself, without being able to move anything. It was weird and I didn't like it a single bit! As I thought about this, I wandered the streets of Paris keeping my distance from the café, but staying close enough so that I could run to them for safety.

Enjolras. I didn't love him. I liked him, a lot, he was kind, a leader, and for some weird reason, he actually liked me back. He was beautiful, funny, hard to understand, but I'd broken through his shell in a matter of days. This I found suspicious; how much didn't I know about him? I'd only been with him for a few days, but they were very long days, and he was the kind of person that once you were his friend, it felt like you knew him your whole life. You know he won't lead you in the wrong direction, you know he'll stand by your side and fight for you, you can't help but liking him… but did I love him?

The world I have known was lost in shadows. For the longest time, it's all been about Marius. Nothing but him, and now I was waking up for the first time. life isn't bout Marius, it's about others, my friends, Azelma, Gavroche.

And Marius, was he from heaven or from hell?! He used to bring me nothing but happiness, but now that I finally found another source of happiness that wasn't him, he comes and takes that away. He's good, kind, silly, funny, but he was selfish, and in love. And he wasn't in love with me.

_But what about me? What's my problem?_ I thought to myself, as I looped around the same block for probably the fifth time. I did have a problem. _You can't recognize a good thing when you finally have it._ The angry voice in my head snapped. I knew that. Things never went good for me, how could I tell the good from the bad?

Enjolras made me feel something I'd never before felt, not even Marius made me feel that way. But, life wasn't all about boys. I still had Azelma and Gavroche to take care of. I still had me to take care of. I couldn't- I shouldn't-

Thoroughly depressed, I wandered back to the abandoned 12 Rue de Plumet. I opened the creaky gate as if I did so every day, and shut it behind me, then I wandered to the front porch. The front yard was a forest, there were plants everywhere, I had to turn several times in a path to get to the front porch, and it was well hidden from the street. When I reached the porch, I sat down, and pulled Cosette's letter out of my pocket.

I looked over the nice letter, and the nice paper… this time, she'd sealed it with wax, and it was nicely folded, but now crumpled. What could the contents be? Why was it still here? Her previous letter had said she was gone, but she obviously wasn't if there was another letter here. I looked up, and into a window, but the house was abandoned, I knew it.

And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to. Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to… I felt like I'd ruined everything, so I cried on the porch.

Now, I was tired from crying, and all this confusion, and so I lowered Courfeyrac's cap to cover my eyes, and next thing I knew, I was asleep….

"Eponine?!"

A shout startled me awake, and I pulled off the cap, standing quickly, my left hand gripping the cap, my right hand balled up in a fist ready for action. I looked around, and the sun was… coming up? How long had I slept for?!

"Eponine, are you here?" A desperate voice cried, Enjolras's desperate voice cried.

Oh, It was Enjolras… that was good, yet bad. Not who I thought it was, but I had to avoid him! He found me, _but when the night is over!_

**A/N: Also, I wanted Eponine as confused as Javert, so tell me how I did on that... perhaps... if you want... please?  
**


	24. Chapter 24 He is Gone

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! Especially since I'm going to be updating less frequently now XC, you see school started today! Yes, today! What?! I thought I had at least a month left (jk) but I honesty thought I had a week more to write, so I could pile up the chapters so all I'll need to do is update, but so far I'm only one chapter in advance! I'll update at least once a week though, so don't you fret! And I don't do abandoning stories, so update times will most likely be on Saturdays or Sundays (weekend in other words) Please don't get frustrated if I take too long to update, I'll probably still check my email regularly, so P.M me if I really need to update. Thanks! XD**

**He Is Gone**

Okay, so Enjolras was here and not Montparnasse, but Enjolras! Instantly, I froze in place, and looked around. Was there anywhere to run? Anywhere to turn to?! Suddenly, Enjolras came into view, and he ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, when he pulled away, he quickly brought his lips to mines, then pulled away, staring me in the eyes.

"Why didn't you respond?" Enjolras cried, "I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone! I thought Montparnasse had gotten you!"

"What time is it?" I asked, groggily.

"It's a bit after midnight," Enjolras responded, angrily.

"Oh," I said, and then sat back down slowly.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" he asked slowly, sitting down next to me.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I blinked multiple times to keep them away. I breathed deeply, thinking about what I had to do, and then I came to a decision. I wasn't going to be a brat; I had to do the right thing.

"You deserve better," I whispered.

"What?" Enjolras asked, confused.

"You deserve better. You don't need me Enjolras, you can do better," I said.

"Don't be silly, Eponine, you're amazing. Honestly, I don't think there _is _better," Enjolras said earnestly.

"Enjolras, I'm- I- I don't know what I want right now. I can't bear think about hurting you, but I don't think you can even be hurt by me, I'm just… I'm nothing," I said softly.

"Eponine, you are a kind, wonderful person! Yours is the face that could launch a million ships, and you must recall that every day-"he started as if making a speech.

"No, I need to talk," I interrupted, "I can't be with you. I'm sorry… I'm staring into the void- the whirlpool of my sin and just being with you is one, because, because I'm not over Marius yet. And I like you, a lot, but it's not fair to be with you if I'm still following another around and as much as I want to be with you… but I can't be Marius, I can't."

I couldn't even face him. I couldn't even look him in the eye as I said this, and I bit my lip while I waited for him to respond, which took several seconds.

"Fine, all right, I understand Eponine, I really do. I, um…" he struggled, and then said, "I have to focus on Patria now that she's calling for us to fight for her freedom."

"You do that," I said, softly, "But… Enjolras?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Can I, um, still help with the revolution?" I asked.

This made him think for a minute, and I didn't look at him and finally he sighed, "Yes. We need all the help we can get and to discriminate against one would be wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me Mademoiselle, I must get back to planning. You can go to my flat if you wish."

I nodded, and he got to his feet, as did I. He stepped down the steps of the porch, and started away, but he turned around and looked me in the eye. It seemed like he was internally struggling something, then he climbed back up and gently put his hand on my cheek.

"May I-"he started.

And I pressed my lips to his one last time. He grabbed my shoulders tightly, and I grabbed him and held him tightly, but he pulled away, and gave me a sad smile. Tear-stained, I watched him leave, until_ he is gone._

**A/N: And 44 reviews?! 41 follows?! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! XD XD**


	25. Chapter 25 The River's Just a River

**The River's Just a River**

**A/N: I have a butt load of homework, but I won't worry anyone who will be where I am by telling you what it is I have the homework for, so... Well, I'll be writing on Sat's/ Sundays, and depending on how my schedule works, you can expect updates on Mondays through fridays. I'd write more on the A/N, but i'm semi-braindead right now, so I'll get back to you on that long A/N. Thanks for the reviews, I like how I almost made someone cry. Yeah, hope you like this chapter and I officially ship Joly/ Azelma. if you know any good fics, I'd love to read them, I can't find diddly squat. Also, if you know any good Fred/Angelina from harry potter fanfictions, I like those too. thanks. oh wow, i made this a long A/N YAY!  
**

I sat on the porch, sadly for a few hours, knowing I was safe there, and when it felt like it was late enough, I decided to go and visit my siblings. Gavroche would want to see me first. Gav was always eager to see me; he treated my visits like privileges, and that always made me feel bad because I used to not visit him often.

So, I got up, and dusted myself off, mentally dusting off any emotions that would make him suspect that anything was wrong, and I marched out of the dreadful 12 Rue de Plumet and towards Courfeyrac's flat. I knew where Courfeyrac lived, because I'd been there on many occasions. He was my friend, and he liked inviting me over to his house as long as I brought my (though it seemed like his) brother.

This time, I took the long way around, avoiding the ABC café, because I didn't want to have to see him this soon. Him being either Enjolras or Marius, I didn't want to see either at the moment, though my heart still cracked at the thought of Enjolras. _You let him go, it was your own dumb fault, and you could have stayed with him and forgotten about Marius!_

Several minutes later, I reached Courfeyrac's apartment building and stood outside looking up at the window. Would he be mad at me for coming? It seemed like he was pretty mad at me the other day, but he had my little brother, and I really needed to see Gavroche now. And, I still cared about Courfeyrac, as a friend; I cared about all of Les Amis. Plus, I was still going to help with the barricades, so I'd see him sooner or later, so….

"Courfeyrac!" I shouted upwards, "Courfeyrac!"

Nervously, I stared upwards hoping that nobody I didn't want to hear my voice heard. There was movement of the curtains, and his window opened, Gavroche popped his head out.

"You're here! I'll open up!" Gavroche shouted down.

I smiled at his messy head of hair, and his sleepy eyes, and he disappeared from the window. A moment later, Courfeyrac popped his head out of the window too, and he smiled at me politely and waved. To me it seemed awkward, and possibly forced, but he changed my opinion quickly.

"Good to see you, friend, good morning," Courfeyrac smiled.

Neither of them said my name, because if you just shouted out "Eponine!" my disguise would do me no good. A few seconds later, the front door opened and Gavroche pulled me in quickly locking the door behind me. Once we were safe inside the building, Gav wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my chest.

"You're here, Eponine," he sighed, "Come on upstairs."

After saying this, he climbed the stairs four at a time- remarkable for his smaller legs- and I chased him up the stairs, panting heavily by the time we reached the top. At the door to his apartment, Courfeyrac stood with the door open. Gavroche hurried past him and inside and I approached the door cautiously.

"Welcome, Eponine," Courfeyrac said, softly, and he hugged me tightly.

My eyes were shut as I rested my head on his shoulder. Then, he pulled away cheerfully as he always was, and led me inside the apartment.

"I haven't made breakfast yet," he said, as he closed the door behind us, "Fancy anything?"

"No, not really, so how's it been?" I asked.

"We're going to strike against the National Guard, we'll show the king how the people must be treated, show him how he's been treating us, and we'll free France!" Gavroche pronounced.

Both my eyebrows arched at this, and I stared at him disbelievingly. Man, he sounded like-

"He sounds like a mini Enjolras, has the same hair-ish too, just not quite as curly," Courfeyrac laughed.

"How is my future brother in law -who now _has_ to teach me about running a rebellion-? I'm going to make him make me second in command," Gavroche announced, beaming.

"That's not fair! I'll get shoved down to fourth, Combeferre would be third where I was, and you'd be more important than me," Courfeyrac whined.

"But did _your_ sister melt the man of marble's heart?" Gavroche teased.

"I don't have a sister," Courfeyrac mumbled fake angrily.

As I watched them tease each other, a smile appeared on my face, but I still felt bad… should I tell them we broke up? I mean, they hadn't asked if we were together, 'Vroche just asked how he was.

"Hahaha, well Enjolras is fine," I said with a smile.

Suspiciously, Courfeyrac looked me in the eyes to see if I was lying, but I stared forward at him, keeping the smile in my eyes without an effort. He wasn't able to decode me, and he smiled back, relieved.

"I've got sweet bread, want some of that for breakfast?" Courfeyrac suggested.

Both Gavroche and I nodded, and Courfeyrac eased up and hurried out of the living room to get us the bread, he seemed considerably happier now that he "knew" Enjolras and I hadn't broken up… he'd find out sooner or later, but for this moment, I wanted to just be around the happy Courfeyrac and my happy brother.

"I can't wait until the barricades in two days!" Gavroche grinned, "tomorrow we get the cartridges, load everything, and the day after, we fight for Paris! It's going to be great, we have great men fighting with us, and the National Guard won't have seen it coming!"

"Listen, 'Vroche, if things get too dangerous-"

"It's going to be dangerous, it's a war, Eponine," Gavroche said seriously, "But don't fear, I'll be armed and ready to take anyone out who tries to harm my friends or me."

"But if we start losing-"I started.

"I'm confident we won't," Gavroche shook his head.

Uhhh… Gav was so stubborn sometimes! But I was even more so, and I was cleverer than him. Instead of letting a triumphant smile spread across my face as I realized how I could trick him into doing what I wanted, I looked at him seriously and cockily.

"Wow, you're confident you won't? Fine, bet on it," I said.

"We're betting on a war?!" Gavroche gasped, "All right."

"Fine, if we start losing, if we're down to only seventy men, you and me are gone," I suggested.

"No!" Gavroche roared, "I can't abandon my friends like that!"

"But you're not going to lose are you?" I asked.

"We're not losing… but…hmmm… uh… fine, deal, but only because I know we're not losing," Gavroche muttered.

"Good," I sneered, sitting back.

"Fine," he smirked, turning the other way.

From behind Gavroche came Courfeyrac, smiling. He nodded at me as he stepped in and mouthed thank you before 'Vroche could see. I felt a sudden rush of admiration for my friend, he cared so much for my little brother, and Courfeyrac was pretty much my brother too.

"Here we go," Courfeyrac said, setting the tray down on the table before us, "I've got water too."

The sweet bread was wonderful; I hadn't had some in so long… 'Vroche seemed content as he ate, and I took small bites to savor it for as long as possible. Courfeyrac didn't eat, but he lay down on the couch and tried to fall asleep with his face in the pillow.

"I'm going to visit Azelma, want to come?" I asked Gavroche.

"Non, Courfeyrac promised he'd teach me how to shoot today," Gavroche said.

"I did not," Courfeyrac muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow

"But you will anyways, won't you?" Gavroche asked.

"Yes, but after I get some rest," Courfeyrac groaned.

"It's settled then, you should go visit Azelma now before Enjolras calls all Les Amis to action and then it will be hard for you, 'cause who knows where he'll send Joly and then when you find him, you'll have to look for Zelma who would either be next to him, or hiding behind a corner stalking him, it would be a lot of work," Gav explained, sounding tired.

"Girls," Courfeyrac muttered.

"Tell me about it," Gav nodded.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and hugged Gavroche goodbye, then as I left, I sat on Courfeyrac making him "oof" as I did it quickly. Laughing, I made my way to the door before calling goodbye to him and leaving.

Wow, that really did work. I was feeling loads happier, and I'd decided to ignore the little white lie I'd told Courfeyrac. Feeling lighter and happier, I hurried over to Joly's flat humming to myself along the way to keep me busy. This reminded me of why Gav hums all the time, it helps keep him happy, something I taught him when he was little.

_ Gavroche was on the floor, crying, his arm was badly bruised and I looked at him, my heart broken at the sight of my hurt little brother. Father was gone now, I didn't have to worry about him, now I could take care of my little baby brother._

"_Hey, Gavy," I whispered._

"_Hi 'Ponie," Gavy sniffled._

"_Don't you fret, little Gavroche, you won't feel any pain," I whispered, "Just hum Gavroche, singing's too loud, but if you hum to yourself, you'll feel better."_

"_Why?" he sniffed, his big blue eyes looking into mines in awe, fear, pain, and wonder._

"_Because, Gavroche, if you hum to yourself a happy tune, a- um… happy spell, yeah, a happy spell will be cast on you," I said, making it up as I went._

_ I sat on the floor next to him, and put my arm around him, and began humming his favorite song…_

Finally I was in front of Joly's house. It was a really small house from the outside, but on the inside it was huge- especially to a gamine like me. Calmly, I walked up to the door and knocked gently. Holding my hands together, I waited until the door opened. When it did, Azelma's worried face looked at me. Once she recognized me, she looked relieved and wrapped her hands around me. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had on a really cute light green dress.

"Oh, I thought you were _another_ patient, come in," Azelma sighed.

"Joly overworking you?" I grinned.

"Nah, I can't imagine how he did this all on his own," Azelma groaned, "He's training me so I can help him at the barricades, my idea of course, and he called me brilliant," she swooned.

At this, I forced the smile. Uhhh… Did both my siblings _have_ to be involved with the revolution? I followed my sister, and admired her long, brown ponytail as we walked past the small living room and into the "patient room" which would have been the dining room. Joly is a germ freak, so he turned his dining room into a patient room and eats in the living room. He stores everything, food, medical supplies, wine, all in the kitchen, and upstairs were three rooms.

He asked his parents to upgrade him from a one bedroom flat to a three bedroom flat when he first started bringing patients home, and they sent him the money for the cheapest he could find. I never actually remembered how rich most these boys were, but whenever I went to Joly's house, I felt like a slave friends with a prince. Even though his house wasn't big, it was really small for the amount of rooms it had, it was still _much_ more than I had.

"Another one, Zelly?" Joly's voice called as we walked in.

"No, Just Eponine," Azelma responded.

Joly was kneeling, fixing a kid's bloody leg, whose mother was behind him, holding his shoulders teary eyed. There were stuff on the table, and Joly was picking things up and replacing them. On another chair was a young man, clutching his stomach and looking really sick. There was a bucket next to him… and there was a woman who was holding her arm, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Oh, Hi 'Ponine… Zelly- err- Azelma, do you mind taking care of Madam Desiree?" Joly asked, never looking away from his patient.

"I've got it," _Zelly_ said and rushed over to help.

"Zelly?" I questioned, walking over to the empty chair by the wall, and occupying it.

"Sorry, just a nickname… if you want me to stop calling her that, I will," Joly blushed.

"Hmm… no, I think Zelly is cute, what do you think, _Zelly_?" I teased.

I glanced over at my sister who was wiping blood of Madam Desiree's arm, and she was blushing furiously. Oh how I enjoyed it when I had opportunities like this!

"Shut up, Eponine," Azelma said, her voice shaking.

Laughing, I sat in my seat and watched them take care of the patients, both looking equally focused. Occasionally, Azelma would have to ask Joly what would be best to put on the wound, or to get her the right thread and needle for stitches… I looked at her, surprised that she even knew how to do any of this, but she continued working on the patient, looking determined, and blushing when Joly approached to check on her.

Naturally, Joly was the first to finish, and he tended to the sick guy with the bucket, asking him his symptoms, and stuff. He gave the boy medicine and sent him off, without asking for pay from either of them. Both left him a franc that he tried to refuse, but they left it on their chairs, and sighing, Joly picked them up when everyone- even Azelma's patient- was gone.

"I hate it when they leave money," Joly murmured and looked down for a minute at the floor.

Meanwhile, 'Zelma was cleaning up, carrying things to the kitchen, and then mopping up any blood. It felt good to know that I had such a kind hearted friend and sister. When Azelma was finished, Joly thanked her.

"Let's go to the living room now, I'll wash my hands and be there," Joly said.

"I need to wash up too!" Azelma cried, following him to the kitchen.

Giggling, I walked into the living room and sat down on a nice chair next the couch. I looked around until Joly and Azelma came in laughing a few awkward minutes later. They sat on the couch together, and Joly instantly leaned back, Azelma leaning on him, and his arm went around her. When he looked at me, his laughing smile vanished, and he coughed, sat up, and put his hands together so his arm was no longer around my sister and only smiled politely. 'Zelma sighed, and leaned away from him, resting her head on her hand which was propped on the arm rest.

"So… how have you been?" I asked.

"Good," Joly nodded casually as Azelma replied even more dreamily than Marius, "Great."

"Um, Joly, just out of curiosity, how old are you turning on your next birthday?" I asked.

"Twenty years old," he blushed.

Azelma glared at me outraged, but I laughed, and gave them a sorry glance.

"I'm teasing, Joly," I said.

"Yeah," he nodded, forcing an awkward laugh at precisely the wrong time.

"Sorry," I giggled, "Here I come causing mischief…"

Azelma was still glaring daggers at me, so I changed the subject quickly- I'm smart, you see.

"Oh, I, um, just visited Gav," I explained.

Her eyes softened, and she sat up, "What did he say?"

There was a hint of a pout in her voice, but she'd softened; I'd be okay, she would get over it quickly.

"Ah, nothing, just blabbed about how committed he was to the cause," I sighed.

Both Zelma and Joly laughed at this.

"He could be the younger clone of Enjolras," Joly laughed.

"I know," Azelma agreed, "He's so obsessed with this, one time he was asking me if I loved the revolution _enough,_ over and over again,what was that about?" she laughed.

I laughed with them, but I couldn't ignore the pinch in my heart when Joly mentioned Enjolras. We laughed about Gavroche, and started talking about Grant's funny moments and things felt as great as they did when I was with 'Vroche and Courfeyrac.

"So what kind of patients have you tended to?" I asked Azelma.

"Joly's taught me everything from sick people to helping the nearly dead," Azelma explained, "Right now he's having me focus on injuries, like stab-wounds, shots, bruises, infections, stuff like that so I can be prepared for the barricades."

At this, Joly looked even more uncomfortable and looked up at me, worried that I was going to strike. Sometimes these boys treated me like a dog, nice one moment, biting the next.

"Ah… well, Gav and I have a plan in case if things go wrong at the barricades," I explained.

"They won't," Azelma said.

"Shut up, you sound like Gavroche," I muttered, then said in a normal voice, "If the numbers rank down to seventy, we're out, and you should come."

There was a pained look in her eyes, she always followed me, and she glanced over at Joly. No. She wasn't choosing which she was going to follow- was she? The answer was me, I was her big sister after all!

"You should go, Azelma, if we're in danger of losing, you could lose your life just helping with the sick," Joly said, softly.

"But… I couldn't leave you," she whispered, then quickly added, "guys."

"I wouldn't want to put your life in danger," Joly said, "You're young-"

"So are you!" Azelma cried.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on the door, and Joly scrambled up and rushed over to the door. When Joly was gone, Zelma turned to me.

"I'll think about it," she said and I nodded in response, unwilling to say anything. After an awkward pause, she added, "He's usually not this busy, gosh, today's an unlucky day," Azelma explained.

"I got this one, Zelly," Joly called.

"Okay," she shouted back.

"I've learned a lot from him," she said, "He's such a great teacher, and I felt bad about him wasting his time teaching me how to do things, but he said not to worry about it, because if he could teach it to someone else, he knew the material well. He said I helped him study."

"My sister, the excellent study tool," I teased.

"Remember when Papa made me break that glass with my fist?" Azelma asked.

Frowning, I nodded, recalling that horrible time. He'd done it to earn the pity of a benefactor who was a philanthropist, Father wanted as much money from him as possible, so if the window was broken and the room was cold, he might have wanted to give more…

"I could take care of it now, I know how to fix those kinds of wounds," she explained.

"That's good," I smiled and suddenly felt awkward, "I should go now," I murmured.

"Oh, Eponine, you don't need to go now," she sighed.

"I've got some catching up to do; I'll see you later, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Azelma sighed.

She walked me to the door, chit chattering softly about her life with Joly and how much she got to help people, and how much she'd learned. We reached the door, and I hugged her goodbye before stepping through it. When I stepped out the door, into the sun, I remembered something I forgot to ask, and turned with a smirk to face my little sister.

"Oh, _Zelly_, I forgot to ask, are you and Joly… dating?" I asked, smiling this time for real.

Another layer of blush piled on her, and she looked at me as if deciding whether or not she could confide in me. She was so readable; I knew the answer before she said it.

"Oui," she whispered softly.

"Oooh!" I shrieked, "Have you kissed?!"

"Bye, Eponine," she grinned, closing the door in my face.

Ah, young love. I walked away from Joly's house smiling brightly, but the further I got from the house, the more I remembered, and the sadder I got. By the time I'd reached the corner, I was sad again; those happy moments were just a memory again.

Frowning, I walked and I reached the river and remembered jumping in with Enjolras to escape 'Parnasse. I hadn't seen Montparnasse for so long, but I was certain he was alive and looking for me. This time, I looked at the shimmering river and realized that, _the river's just a river._


	26. Chapter 26 Without HIm

**A/N: OH MY GLOB! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter, I was getting in like a paragraph per day, and last week there was NO time for me to write at all! Sorry! I worked hard this weekend and got ahead, the next chapter is halfway written and I expect no more slip ups, so hopefully our schedule will return to weekly mid-week updates. I'm sorry it took so long! The chapters have to get longer so I can squeeze everything in before the end of the song, but I also have to pace things out so that they'll make sense, and it's kind of difficult but really fun. Anyways, ENJoy and thank you for your patience and thanks for reading.**

**Without Him**

I was standing outside the café, looking up at the movement. The curtains upstairs were up, but every now and again they'd swish around. For most of the day, I walked about hiding in the shadows, feeling too shy to come near the café, and too awkward to go in. Finally, the sun was beginning to set, I knew that I had to go in or else they'd leave to get the cartridges without me. Trembling, I entered the café, and for once I didn't see Monsieur Hucheloup. Slowly, I climbed the stairs, and reached the top snail-like. The voices of Les Amis were loud and warm, and when got to the top and stepped into the room, they didn't notice me- Enjolras really had them working hard.

Silently, I looked around the room. Enjolras was in one corner with his back turned to me gesturing wildly to Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and a surrounding audience. People were at tables unloading, loading, and aiming guns. The room was really crowded, there were people I'd never seen here learning how to use guns so they could fight.

This was a mess of people, a giant crowd of people stuffed in a small room, and I knew that even loud Grant could go through this crowd without being noticed. If they were going soon to receive the cartridges, I had to talk to Enjolras now just to make sure my spot with the party was reserved. Although it took me several minutes pacing in a corner to gather my courage, once it was gathered I took off at full speed and hurtled myself like a cannon towards where Enjolras was. I took one last gulp of air before I reached him, knowing I wouldn't be able to think, let alone breathe when talking to him, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oui?" He asked, turning at me unsuspecting-thinking I was just another official asking for his help.

When he saw it was me, he turned red, clasped his hands in a formal position and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Um… today-er, tonight we're, um, getting the cartridges from Clasquesous, right?" I stammered.

"Yes, we are," Enjolras said stiffly.

"Have you got all fifteen-hundred francs?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes. With a bit extra," He nodded.

"Can we… um… not be awkward?" I asked, "Er- sorry, that was dumb of course it's awkward, but I don't want to… lose you? can we… uhhh, can we be friends?"

"Eponine I," Enjolras started then caught himself and his eyes turned hard again, "Yes, of course."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down.

"Enjolras!" Someone called.

He turned instantly in that direction, and nodded, then turned back to me, his eyes hard as stone and his face showing no emotion.

"I have to go," Enjolras said softly, "But I'll round you up along with the originals to come get the cartridges... I assume that's what you came to speak to me for."

"Merci… I- I haven't told Courf," I said.

"I haven't told anyone," Enjolras muttered, "No time."

Silently, I nodded and watched him hurry away where duty called. I couldn't pry my eyes away from him, and I sat down on the barrel where he was standing and stared at him from across the room. He looked so determined, but slightly pained. Hopefully he wasn't sick… hopefully I didn't hurt him.

As I reflected on our conversation, I noticed that he was acting stiff, stone- marble like. Great. Now he was the man of marble once more with me.

Someone blocked my view of him, and I glared up straight into the face of Marius. I fell off the barrel with a yelp, and a small group of people- including Enjolras- turned to look at me. My eyes met Enjolras', but Marius grabbed my arm and began helping me up. Enjolras' eyes hardened, and he scowled away leaving me gazing at him sadly until Marius had me upright.

"Eponine, what's wrong? You look troubled," Marius said.

I felt myself begin to blush and I hated myself for it, but I looked at him cautiously. His eyes were confused and he looked like a lost puppy.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I was looking for you! You're my best friend, Eponine, where have you been all day?!" Marius cried.

"Around," I murmured feeling infuriated with him and with myself.

"I turned and you weren't there! I waited for you to show up all day, for you to find me, and then since about two hours ago I've been looking everywhere for you," Marius explained.

So he knew I was his shadow. Well a golden light shone on me and freed me from that, but now I'm a shadow again, a shadow of the night- lost and everywhere. And, he was looking for me? That was a first.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked, my lip trembling.

"I can't get over Cosette," he murmured, "I need someone to talk to. She.. I can't believe she left, she never said goodbye, I never kissed her goodbye! How I long to feel her soft hands in mines again, her wet lips against mines!"

"That's good, I should write that down," Jean said, looking up from his work for a second with a grin, "Marius, come talk to me!"

Marius glanced at me, seeing if I would listen, but I had my arms crossed and I looked down, so he hurried over and took the seat next to Jean. I was just about to step away when a rough hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Quickly, I turned to see Grant who was sucking on an empty beer bottle. He grinned at me and lowered the bottle, then took my hand and dragged me to his spot on the floor. These guys were everywhere! They were always pulling me from one corner to the next, I couldn't turn without one of them being there!

"What do you want Grant?" I demanded.

"Oooh, touchy, touchy" Grant murmured.

Uhhh. Now I was being rude to Grant. I bit my tongue, and then took a deep breath before I decided to speak.

"Sorry, I'm not having the best of days," I murmured.

Grant grabbed a bottle next to him and pulled it open, he lifted it to his lips and looked at me.

"Why not?" he asked, before taking a sip.

Could I trust him? Should I tell him? Because Grantaire was my best friend, I decided I had to tell him… perhaps he'd have good advice.

"EnjolrasandIbrokeup," I said all at once.

Instantly, Grantaire spit out what he had and began choking. He was the master of understanding the understandable words, what more to expect from one who spoke the language so often?

Once he collected himself, he looked at me with wide eyes and cried "What?!"

"It was my fault, I'm such a fool," I sniffled, "It was… I couldn't get over Marius and I didn't think it was fair-"

"Forget Pontmercy! 'Ponine, you should have talked to me before you did it!" Grantaire cried, "Enjolras loved you!"

Moaning, he slumped back against the wall and dramatically slid down the wall until he was lying on the floor with his hand on his face. That couldn't be possible. Enjolras couldn't love me, he could like me, but love me?

"What do you mean? I liked him a lot, and he liked me a lot, but it was too soon for love, Grant," I said. _Then explain the sickness you feel from being away from him._

"Nope, that boy was head over heels for you as you were for Pontmercy," Grantaire said, "You were the Pontmercy to his you! Er- he tried really hard to hide it, but I know my way around, I squeezed it out of him and since then I was able to see every single one of his secret glances your way! Never thought he'd do anything about it, you were Pontmercy's shadow, but once I knew he liked you, it was the most obvious thing in the world!"

At this point, I was digging my nails into my arms and trying to keep from crying.

"You're drunk, Grant, you don't know what you're talking about," I said in a trembling voice.

"You know I know what I'm talking 'bout," Grant said.

Nervously, I looked up at Enjolras who was facing us, but talking to others. I watched as his ice eyes glanced at one person to another as they spoke and he nodded, listening to what they were saying to him. Even with them, his marble eyes showed more emotion than they did while talking briefly to me earlier. He reached in his coat, the wonderful, red one, and pulled out a pocket watch which he checked. Suddenly, he stood up on a chair for an announcement.

"Cartridge crew, come with me, we're going now!" Enjolras shouted.

He looked down at me and my heart froze, if I paid enough attention and squeezed past the shield he put in his eyes, I could make out the pain he was masking through them, and it pained me to know I was the cause of this. He nodded at me, then his attention was diverted in another direction. What if it hadn't been diverted? Would he have talked to me? Most likely not… he seemed angry with me.

I got up to go and join the cartridge crew and shoved my way through the crowd-Grantaire muttering drunkenly behind me- all the while I couldn't help but feel lost. It was as if I was in an ocean of people, trapped in a crowd, but at the same time I was trapped in a mess that I made. Why did I always have to make messes and why were messes so hard to clean up?

The original barricade boys hurried out and I'm assuming they left others in charge while we were gone. I stomped down the stairs after the crowd, and outside we gathered around waiting. I saw Gavroche and Azelma in front, and shoved my way to the front with them, Grantaire still following me. Gav was my only sibling who ever showed up to these things, and now Azelma was showing up too? The thought of both my siblings becoming mini-Enjolras' frightened me, though it amused me at the same time.

"Hey guys," I sighed.

"Hey 'Ponine," Azelma and Gavroche said together.

Smiling, I put one hand on each of their shoulders and looked forward at Enjolras who was looking anywhere but me at this, I felt a twinge of mixed anger, sadness and guilt in one; not a very good feeling.

" 'Vroche! You ran down here without me!" an angry Courfeyrac protested as he jogged through the crowd followed closely by Combeferre.

"Sorry, I forgot I have the speed and strength of youth on my side," Gavroche teased making Courfeyrac seem like a withered old man.

"Enjolras," Combeferre called, leaving us and hurrying further in front to meet up with Enjolras.

After a few minutes of murmuring as an awkward crowd outside the closing ABC café, we finally began our walk to the docks.

"Don't say anything about it and walk in pairs," Enjolras ordered, "You'll find us easily when we get there."

I nodded along with everyone else, and Courfeyrac rushed up to whisper something into Enjolras' ear. He stiffened, then nodded and turned to look in between Azelma and I, mostly to Azelma and completely avoiding eye contact with me.

"Girls, find a guy to walk with so when we get to the docks, the ladies won't… bother you," he muttered before turning around harshly and dragging Combeferre to walk with him.

That hurt. Angrily, I grabbed Azelma and Gavroche's hands with the same hand and Grantaire's hand in my other and hurried ahead so we were directly behind Enjolras and Combeferre.

"I think I should lead the way so Claquesous can recognize me," I said, poking Enjolras in the back and glaring straight in his eyes, "I'll walk with you guys, Grant do you mind accompanying me?"

I turned to face Grantaire, and saw Courfeyrac, Joly, and Jean who were trailing behind us watching us with interest. I glared at them, and they looked away casually. Grantaire nodded stupidly, and marched to the front, I turned down at my little brother and sister.

"Stay with them," I gestured towards Courfeyrac, Joly and Jean, "And don't talk to anyone at the docks."

Both nodded, and I let go of them and squeezed in between Combeferre and Enjolras to reach my spot in front with Grant. In a friendly, not romantic, way, I slipped my arm through Grantaire's and leaned on him as we walked.

The world seemed blue. Not sad in a sad way, but the lighting of the night made it look blue, the pavement seemed blue in the full moon light, and so did the buildings. Anything that wasn't blue was yellow; the color of the candles flickering to keep the road lit- not that there was any need tonight. And we proceeded to the docks with the light of the moon to guide us, everyone was in pairs with someone, a friend who cared about him, but me? I was left _without __him__._

**A/N: To the Reviewers:  
**

**S10Luxoka: I'm continuing, don't you fret, just I got a bit slow, but I'll keep it up.**

**Guest: You're right! There's no dating, it's courting! I've been trying to keep the language a bit older, but it's a bit hard for me to write in that lingo, sorry for the use of modernized words... think of it as... a modern translation? Lol, thanks for your review**

**Smiles 1998: Thanks so much for your constant reviews, they mean sooo much!**

**Brightstar221: Yess! I already sent this to you, but I guess I should give you a shout out. SHOUT OUT!**

**idreamedadreamtoo: Your reviews are so full of emotion and you're so funny! Thanks so much for reviewing constantly!**

**If I missed anyone, sorry! Just review again, I'm gonna try to be giving shoutouts at the end of chapters now. Merci for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27 The World

**A/N: It's been soo long! I'm so sorry, but this one's really long... so... SORRY! Okay, I had a bazillion tests this week and last weekend I studied for the ENTIRE TIME! And the weekend before I wasn't finished with this, but today I sat myself down until i finished the last paragraph. Can you believe it?! I was only a paragraph off! Wow, I'm lame. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! Look at it this way, you'll be getting longer chapters... I know what I'm doing and where I want to go, but it's just been the lack of time these past few weeks that's kept me away from writing, but let's hope I get more so I can keep on keeping on. Abientot! Review! Let me know how it's going!**

**The World**

"Eponine," an eerie voice sang and at first, I froze in fear because I thought it was calling me to harm me. "Eponine," it repeated and I realized it was Claquesous.

Sighing in relief, I glanced around and saw him step out from next to a ship. He had a cigar in his mouth; my eyes were drawn to the embers at the end of it, and the smoke that escaped.

"I've got your cartridges if you've got my money," he said.

His voice was dangerous, but I wasn't afraid. This was just his business voice. I turned to look at Enjolras who was watching Claquesous carefully. Combeferre coughed, and Enjolras seemed to awaken from a trance. Embarrassed, he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a bag that jingled.

"Fifteen hundred seventy one francs," Enjolras said as he tossed the bag to Claquesous who grabbed it quickly.

Claquesous thrust the money in his pocket quickly making it disappear, and then he grinned up at Enjolras and nodded.

"This way," Claquesous grumbled.

I stopped and let Enjolras and Combeferre go first, then Grant and I followed. We went up the ramp and onto the deck of a ship, the rocking made me nervous; I'd never been on a ship before and now I felt scared especially since there was no rail to the left, where the water was so if I lost my footing, down into the cold water I'd go. As I climbed the rail, I heard a whistle, and it made me turn and look up, a lovely lady was sitting on the edge of the ship above us, a man probably her pimp behind her and she smiled down at me. Gulping, I looked at my sister who was looking up at the lady worried.

"There's a job here for both you girls here if you ever want one," the woman said, "Easy money, really."

Gulping I shook my head appalled that she would say that to us in front of all our friends. I looked at Azelma, who looked worried, and Joly shoved his way through the grumbling crowd and clasped hands with my sister, glaring up at the pimp and the lady.

"She's married," Joly lied, glaring up at them.

Hearing Joly say this, I saw multiple people stand on their toes for a glimpse at what was going on. The guys behind Joly, Azelma, Gavroche, and Courfeyrac-Feuilly and Jean- were trying hard to conceal their grins; Joly was going to get it later from them. For the first time I'd ever seen, a lovely lady blushed with embarrassment and looked down apologetically at Joly.

"Pardon, monsieur, I didn't mean to offend your wife, what a beautiful one she is too," the lovely lady said.

"My sisters are too good for that!" Gavroche shouted up, wanting to be the hero as well.

I bit my lip and looked up, but the lady just laughed at him and looked around eagerly at the rest of the boys who all looked down. Sniffling, I turned to Enjolras whose head was up, but I couldn't see his face. Hopefully he was glaring.

When we were safe on the ship, the lovely lady and her pimp watched us from where they were sitting. Claquesous hurried over to a pile that was covered by a tarp and he unveiled it, a ton of boxes were piled and he grinned at me.

"Fifty large boxes of gunpowder, seven hundred cartridges, and ten boxes of guns, fifteen a box," Claquesous announced proudly.

"Oh, Claquesous, you've out done yourself," I cried, rushing forward and hugging him.

"De rein, but I must be on my way," Claquesous nodded, he stepped away from me and towards Combeferre and Enjolras and shook their hands, "It was nice doing business with you men."

"Likewise," Enjolras nodded.

Slowly, Claquesous made to leave, but he turned and asked, "Have you a plan to get it back to your headquarters?"

"Through the streets?" Combeferre said.

"No, no, no, the cognes will surely catch you that way; I can show you a better way… where is it you come from?" Claquesous asked.

"The ABC café," Enjolras said.

"Oh, I know that route only too well. Are you opposed to sewer travel? It will get you there faster and without being seen… as I recall they have an entrance to the sewer in the back of the restaurant, where no one can see," Claquesous nodded.

Enjolras said nothing, but he crossed to me, making me tremble slightly. He was within arm's reach, and he lowered his head, and brought his lips to my ear. I was certain that at this length, he could hear my heart pounding.

"Can we trust him?" Enjolras asked.

"Oui," I whispered back.

Once he'd gotten his answer, he recoiled quickly and marched to Claquesous with an outstretched hand, "Merci, Monsieur."

After Enjolras gave the order, everyone grabbed a few boxes, some people seemed like they were having trouble, others seemed like they were carrying pillow cases. Grant was carrying three large boxes and stood around without a sweat while Joly held two medium boxes and looked like he was about to topple over. I got in the back of the line with my siblings and when I reached the front, Enjolras and Combeferre looked like they were going to laugh.

"You can't carry anything, it's much too heavy; a man's job," Combeferre said.

Angrily, I shoved him aside and grabbed a medium box, I lifted it, and then dropped it immediately, and it was so heavy!

"Here, I'll help you-" Enjolras started, coming up to me.

"I don't need your help, I can do this myself," I glared, letting my pride get the better of me.

Awkwardly, Enjolras stood back while I struggled to lift the box and finally, with a sigh, he took it from me- I'd barely gotten it up- and put it back on the stack.

"Here, how about you take two small instead?" he asked, "None of these arrogant show offs want to take them, it would be more useful in fact, if you were to carry them." I said nothing, then he pleaded, "Please, 'Ponine?"

Silently, I nodded, a blush clear as day forming on my cheeks, and he selected two small boxes and put them in my arms. They were pretty heavy, but not nearly as heavy as the other box. Azelma took one small box, and 'Vroche stubbornly took two.

We waited around at the edge of the dock, until everyone had one, and we followed Claquesous down the rail, the leaders were behind him and I in the back. We went three ships to the left, and Claquesous put down his load, and pulled open a sewage door. Then, he tied a rope he'd gotten out of nowhere to the metal part of the box that stuck down and slowly sent down his first box, and climbed down.

"It'll be faster when someone's down there to receive it. Send 'em down," he ordered.

And so it went. All together it took about an hour to send down the first load, everyone climbed down after his load was put in the sewer. I sent mines down, and helped Azelma send hers, but Gavroche refused my help.

I climbed down after my siblings, and looked around in the dark. It looked kind of eerie… Slowly, I scrambled around and retrieved my boxes, carrying them to the front of the line where my siblings had gone to.

"Is that all?" Claquesous asked.

"Yes!" cried the last person, Bahorel, from the top.

"Close the door after you," Claquesous ordered.

"Won't it be too dark?" Courfeyrac's voice asked, not too far away from us.

"I know what I'm doin'," Claquesous said.

The door closed and seconds later, Bahorel hit the floor with an audible oof. There was a scratchy noise, and next thing I knew, Claquesous was holding a torch. He lit one on the wall, and I realized that there were torches along the wall.

Convicts used these sewers for commutes, I realized. Claquesous began the procession and walked forward, everyone following him and I hoped that we wouldn't run into any dangerous convicts.

For the first five minutes, we walked along in silence, but us being Les Amis, things naturally grew loud. Claquesous did nothing to shush them up, so I was sure we were safe. Azelma, who was walking next to me, was suddenly bumped into by someone, and she staggered forward, catching herself before she fell.

"Sorry, Madame Joly," someone laughed from behind us.

I turned around to glare at them, but they didn't notice me. They were too busy laughing at the red-faced Joly.

"Ooh, Joly, Feuilly just bumped into your wife! What are you going to do?" Jehan teased.

My glare turned to Feuilly and I considered dropping my heavy boxes on his feet, then shoving him into the sewer water.

"She's not m,my wife," Joly stammered, clearly embarrassed, but then he growl-stammered, "But you better not bump into her again, jerks!"

"Are you dating?" Jehan asked.

"Oui-" Joly started.

"Oh Joly!" Everyone cried, Bahorel rushed forward with a huge grin and said, "Why would you keep that from us?!"

"Because you react like children!" Joly muttered angrily.

"Man, 'Ponine, do you have another sister?" Feuilly asked.

"No, but I have you and you're pretty much a sister," I laughed, everyone laughed at Feuilly.

And so we went, teasing each other until Claquesous stopped. When the line stopped moving, everyone froze and looked ahead. Enjolras, Combeferre, Claquesous, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche were all looking up, and we did too.

Ah, up above us was a passage to above. Claquesous, climbed the ladder and opened the door, then tossed down a rope.

"Tie your things," he ordered.

Combeferre ran forward and tied up the box well, then he climbed up the ladder and the box lifted in the air. I held my breath, hoping it wouldn't fall, and finally it was at the top. Everyone cheered.

Before the next box was raised, Claquesous slid down the ladder, and called me forward. Blushing, I hurried forward in front of the leaders, even, and smiled shyly at him.

"Yer father's still looking for you. Keep out of his sight, will you?" he asked.

I nodded like a little girl. And he nodded in response.

"Well, my work here is done, follow the torches back and blow 'em out when you're done with 'em," Claquesous said.

"Thank you," I said, leaning forward and hugging him.

In response, he patted me awkwardly on the back, then pulled away, keeping an arm around me and spinning me to face the boys, his finger was pointed in the boys' general direction

"That the one you're doing this for?" he asked.

My eyes followed his finger, and I saw it was pointed at Enjolras who was looking at him harshly, then glancing away to look at the torch.

"Oui," I said, softly, snickers erupted in the crowd.

"It's always one of them," he sighed, "He's the one that saved you from 'Parnasse when he was being… err… aggressive?"

"Oui, and I'll always love him for it, though sometimes I'm too stupid or confused to admit it," I said loudly, my voice echoing.

"That's good," he said, "I'll be on my way now."

He turned slowly and started walking away calmly, but a loud thank you stopped him. It was Enjolras who said it. Claquesous turned and nodded, then walked off into the darkness. The boys were murmuring for a while amongst themselves, Enjolras said nothing. After several minutes of Enjolras staring ahead catatonically, he clapped to grasp everyone's attention once more.

"Let's get to work!" Enjolras shouted.

And so, everyone began pulling up boxes and tying them, and that took nearly an hour. By the time we were done, everyone wanted to climb up for fresh air, and we all climbed to the top.

There was a stack of boxes in the alley, the light of the sewer below glowed on the floor, and the light from the ABC café lit our scene. I looked at Enjolras who climbed on a box thoughtfully.

"Well then, we should take this inside, rest for ten minutes, and then go back for the rest," Enjolras said, everyone moaned.

"Men, recall, we do this not only for one man, not only for me, not only for you, but we do this for all of Patria! The pain may be felt now, but tomorrow we will rest the day away, and gather our strength so on the day of the war, on the day of the barricades we will save the land which we call ours!" Enjolras said, "Don't fear men, be strong. I admire all of you, and think of it, tomorrow, when the ladies see what you have done, they'll be impressed."

Everyone had been silent until he mentioned the ladies. Then, the boys cheered and grabbed their boxes and hurried inside. Gav, Zelma and I were the last to go in, we put our small boxes on top and sat around while everyone rested.

Both of them were leaning their heads on me, and seemed dead tired. What time was it? Gavroche actually fell asleep and when his soft snores began to lull me to sleep, I realized we had to go someplace to sleep. Sighing, I stood up and tapped Joly on the arm.

"They're tired, should I take Azelma back to your place?" I asked.

"Take them both. I don't know how long we'll be here, but I can stay with Courfeyrac for a night, the house is yours," Joly said.

"Thank you," I sighed, sleepily before hugging him and returning to the now fully awake Azelma, but the groggy Gavroche.

"C'mon guys, we're going to Joly's," I said, pulling Gavroche to his feet.

"What about Joly?" Azelma asked.

"He's still working. He'll stay with Courfeyrac for tonight, it's just going to be the three of us," I said, "Go on and say good bye."

Smiling slightly, Azelma left me and hurried over to Joly. She tapped his shoulder and he turned. She said a few things to him, her eyes dazed over, and Joly's eyes looked identical to Marius's. After Gavroche shouted for her to hurry up, she hugged Joly tightly and walked away leaving the boys cheering.

Together, the three of us walked groggily to Joly's house which wasn't a great deal away, but still too far for the dead tired. Azelma let us in, and murmured a sorry for the mess, and locked the door behind us. She led Gavroche to Joly's room and set him down, and I followed her to her room.

"I'll sleep on a guest bedroom, you can have my bed," Azelma said.

"It's fine, 'Zelma-" I started.

"I insist," Azelma said, running away before I could say more.

Groaning, I tossed off my shoes, and fell on the bed. In a second, I was asleep, and if I didn't know about the warriors, crawling in the shadows preparing for the coming battle, I'd say everyone was asleep; _the world._


End file.
